S K A N D A L
by ARGENTUM F. SILVER-CHAN
Summary: "Hiro-san, mari kita pulang..." bisik Nowaki. CHAPTER 7 IS FINAL CHAPTER! scandal ini telah berakhir... siapkan dirimu karena chapter 8 MENGANDUNG LEMON. RnR?
1. Awal skandal itu adalah

my second fic JJR... teracuni rayuan para senpai n reader bwt ngisi fandom ni, wkwkwk... dan faktanya, saya bahagia bisa nulis disini *otak mesum bekerja*

Entah kenapa...saya kepikiran untuk membuat pair** HiroXaAki..**.(Gomenasai Nowaki sayang *ditendang Nowaki`s FG*). Sorry, sorry, disini **tetep HiroXNowa** kok! HiroXAki nya cuman friendship! (buru2 ngeralat sebelum dibakar reader)

Wokeh! mari baca n jangan lupa tinggalkan review anda!

* * *

**SCANDAL**

by : Argentum F Silver-chan

* * *

**_Siapa kau, yang berada di hatiku_**

**_Yang meleburku dalam candu_**

**_Dalam cinta yang kurasa tak semestinya_**

**_Enyahlah, kau hanya masa lalu yang menyiksa_**

_

* * *

_

Hiroki menggeliat, mencoba merenggangkan tulang punggungnya yang terasa begitu kaku. Matahari pagi ini terasa begitu bersahabat. Ah, nampaknya Nowaki sudah beranjak terlebih dulu daripada dia, seperti biasa.

"Nowaki... " panggilnya. Terdengar sahutan dari arah dapur apartemenya. Sahutan lembut dari sang seme yang Ia sayangi. Seme bertubuh gagah dan berambut indigo gelap tampan itu tersenyum lembut ke arah Hiroki, senyum yang entah bagaimana selalu sukses mencetak semburat kemerahan di wajah manis sang asisten dosen.

"Kau mau sarapan apa Hiro-san?" tanya Nowaki.

"Apa sajalah!" sahut Hiroki sedikit ketus, mencoba menyembunyikan raut wajahnya. Ia beranjak ke kamar mandi, meninggalkan sang seme sendirian di dapur.

"Hari ini Hiro-san libur?" tanya Nowaki.

"Ya!" sahut Hiroki dari arah kamar mandi. Terdengar pula gemericik air mendominasi dari dalam. Nowaki melayangkan pandanganya ke jendela, menatap langit pagi yang biru cerah. Ia tersenyum, menyusun sebuah plan di kepalanya.

"Hei Nowaki?" mendadak suara Hiroki menginterupsi, "Kau juga libur ya?"

"Ah, tidak, aku berangkat ke rumah sakit sebentar lagi. Ah, Hiro-san, sepertinya aku ada waktu luang hari ini. Mau makan malam di luar bersamaku?"

Hekkhh! Busa pasta gigi nyaris melesak ke tenggorokan Hiroki ketika Ia mendengar ajakan itu. Sejenak, Ia teringat bahwa Ia pernah hendak dinner dengan Nowaki saat seme nya itu ulang tahun, tapi batal. Hiroki memutar bola matanya, mencoba berpikir sebentar.

"Serius? Nowa?" tanya Hiroki dengan kening berkerut. Tapi hanya selang sedetik, Nowaki sudah menyusulnya ke kamar mandi.

"Aku serius. Kita terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Kapan-kapan kita butuh menghabiskan waktu berdu..."

JBUAKKK!

Sang asisten dosen tempramen melemparkan kaki jenjangnya ke wajah dokter muda itu, menghempas tubuh gagah Nowaki menghantam dinding kamar mandi yang dingin dan lembab.

"KITA SUDAH MENGHABISKAN WAKTU BERDUA SETIAP MALAM!" seru Hiroki, emosi, tapi tetap tak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah di kedua pipi mulusnya. Sekilas, Ia mengingat kapan terakhir kali menghabiskan MALAM nya dengan sang seme.

"Ugghh... tapi...ayolah Hiro-san..." ucap Nowaki, memohon seraya mengusap kepalanya bekas terbentur, "tak apa bukan? pergi dengan Hiro-san menyenangkan,"

Deg! jantung Hiroki berdebar. Ia tersenyum tipis. Seulas senyum yang manis, tapi Nowaki tak menyadarinya. Hiroki mencoba menguasai dirinya sejenak dan menatap Nowaki -pandangan intens yang menggoda.

"..." Hiroki memberi jeda, "Yaah... kalau itu maumu, Nowaki,"

Grebbb! tanpa aba-aba, tangan kekar Nowaki melingkari leher Hiroki seketika. "AKU CINTA PADAMU HIRO-SAN"

"Hekkhhh! Nowakiii biarkan aku bernafaasss..."

* * *

Hiroki menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa. Cih, sepi rasanya tanpa Nowaki di rumah. Lelaki itu biasanya menjadi tempat curhat dan berbagi cerita yang menyenangkan. Tapi apa boleh buat, pekerjaan membuat mereka jarang bertemu setiap harinya.

Hiroki menekuni buku tebalnya, mencoba menyelami apa yang tertulis disana. Perlahan, matanya meredup. Ah, itu... itu buku yang dibelikan Akihiko untuknya. Usami Akihiko, lelaki yang diam-diam punya kedudukan 'istimewa' di hati Hiroki. Entahlah... mungkin lebih istimewa dibandingkan Nowaki...

Hanya saja... hanya saja Akihiko juga orang pertama yang mengajarkan Hiroki betapa sakitnya cinta. Ketika orang yang kita cintai ternyata tak berpaling pada kita. Cih...

Ting! Tong!

terdengar denting bel pintu utama apartemen Hiroki. Hiroki agak terkejut mendengarnya. 'siapa itu?' pikirnya seraya berjalan mendekati pintu.

Ting! Tong!

bel berdenting lagi.

"Iya, sebentar," ucap Hiroki agak tidak sabar. Perlahan Ia memutar handle pintu dan membukanya...

Deg! Sosok yang tadi menekan bel itu menatap Hiroki lurus dengan mata dingin ber-iris violet eksotis. Dialah lelaki berambut perak yang dipikirkan Hiroki barusan.

"Aki...Akihiko?" tanyanya agak kaget.

"Hai. Lama tak bertemu," ucapnya. Datar tanpa nafsu. Kening Hiroki berkerut heran, membalas tatapan lurus sang novelis besar itu.

"Ya, lama tak bertemu. Ah, ada apa?" tanyanya, masih dengan kening berkerut.

"Hari ini kau libur bukan? Mau main keluar denganku?" tanya Akihiko. Pertanyaan yang mendadak membuat Hiroki syok. APA? Hiroki nyaris menjerit dalam hatinya.

"M...masuklah dulu," ucapnya, sedikit kikuk. Mereka berdua melangkah memasuki ruangan yang tidak terlalu luas itu.

"Berantakan," komentar Akihiko datar ketika melirik tumpukan buku-buku tebal yang menggunung di setiap sudut ruang. Apa boleh buat, Hiroki memang pecinta sastra klasik yang...ehm... ekstrim?

"Ya? kau kemari mau apa? Mencerca tempatku? Tempatku memang berantakan!" Hiroki menyahut kesal.

"Ah, tidak. Aku mau mengajakmu keluar. Aku akan mulai menulis buku baru hari ini, tapi aku jenuh. Temanku (UKE KU) menyarankan agar aku ganti suasana, jadi kupikir, aku ingin mencoba menulis di alam terbuka. Kau mau menemaniku?"

Deg!

Tanpa sadar, ada rona merah di wajah Hiroki. Ia kaget, namun perasaan ini lebih mirip perasaan senang. Akihiko? Mengajaknya pergi keluar?

Mata Hiroki meredup. Sejenak, ada sebuah memori hangat melintas di kepalanya.

_Hari yang indah. Hiroki kecil menyandarkan tubuhnya yang masih terbalut seragam sekolah di sebatang pohon besar. Ia menyamankan dirinya dalam kehangatan matahari dan hembusan angin musim semi yang menyenangkan._

_"Aku mengantuk," keluh Akihiko seraya mengucak matanya. Mata bening yang menjadikan bocah cilik ini terlihat sangat imut._

_"Tidurlah. Udaranya nyaman kok," ucap Hiroki, "Kau sih... menulis terus!"_

_Akihiko menutup bukunya yang meletakanya di sisi kanan, kemudian berbaring, "Sebentar...aku memikirkan lanjutan cerita yang bagus..." ujarnya. Hiroki melirik sahabatnya itu. Ah, seperti biasa, Akihiko tak pernah tersenyum. Hiroki tidak tau apa yang dipikirkan anak itu._

_"Mau cari inspirasi dimana?" tanya Hiroki pelan. Akihiko membuka matanya sedikit, menampakan bola mata indahnya._

_"Tidak usah. Aku mau disini saja. Hiroki masih mau menemani aku kan?" Akihiko setengah berbisik. Suaranya rendah, terdengar seperti memohon. Hiroki agak terkejut mendengarnya. Keduanya saling bertatapan, hangat._

_Hiroki berpaling. "Ya. Aku akan menemani Akihiko," ucapnya, berdebar. Mendadak, Akihiko bangkit dari posisinya dan meraih kembali buku kesayanganya. Tangan mungilnya bergerak cepat, menulis rangkaian kata-kata..._

_"Sudah menemukan lanjutanya?" tanya Hiroki._

_Akihiko menoleh dan tersenyum kecil, "Ya," bisiknya, "berkat Hiroki...aku menemukan ide yang bagus!"_

"Hiroki!" suara Akihiko memecah lamunan Hiroki tentang masa kecilnya yang indah.

"Ah...iya?"

"Bagaimana?" tanya Akihiko lagi. Hiroki berpikir sejenak. Ah... apakah Nowaki akan marah? Mustahil...Nowaki tak akan tau kalau aku pergi dengan Akihiko... pikirnya.

"Jadi...?"

"Ya, umm...boleh lah! memang kau ada rencana mau kemana?" Hiroki menyahut. Akihiko mengangguk dan mengatakan bahwa Ia hendak ke areal perbukitan di distrik lain. Disana lebih segar daripada di kota. Mungkin Ia akan lebih santai menulis disana.

"Kau yakin aku tak mengganggumu?" ucap Hiroki seraya mengenakan jaketnya dan berjalan perlahan di belakang sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Tidak masalah. Aku baru mulai menulis. Aku tidak ingin terlalu memforsir pikiran, jadi kupikir, ada bagusnya juga mengajak seorang teman... iya kan, Hiroki?"

Ada sesuatu yang mulai menusuk ulu hati sang Devil Kamijou. Ah... benarkah? Hiroki gelisah untuk sesaat.

'Akihiko, apakah...apakah kau punya perasaan terhadapku? Aku yang menyayangimu, bahkan sejak kita masih anak-anak?'

Matahari mulai beranjak ke puncak langit. Sportcar merah Akihiko terus melaju, membawanya dan Hiroki melesat pergi. Sementara Akihiko terus berkonsentrasi pada jalan di depanya, Hiroki menenggelamkan dirinya kedalam novel lama yang sengaja Ia bawa. Berulangkali Akihiko mengingatkanya agar Ia tidak membaca di dalam mobil, tapi Hiroki menuli akan peringatan itu.

"Itu merusak matamu," ucap Akihiko untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Jangan berisik," balas Hiroki ketus. 'Jangan terlalu baik padaku, Akihiko -kau kan tak punya perasaan cinta padaku, kau juga tak pernah memahami perasaanku padamu' tambah Hiroki dalam hati, 'meski aku telah memiliki Nowaki di sisiku'

Sportcar merah itu terus melaju, membelah atmosfir jalanan yang berbaur dengan monoksida, menuju suatu tempat jauh disana...

awal sebuah skandal mengerikan yang mengacam hubungan Hiroki dengan seme nya...

* * *

**_Jika hati ini bicara_**

**_Kuyakin ia takkan berdusta_**

**_Tentang perasaan cinta yang sesungguhnya_**

**_Tentang aku dan dirinya_**

**_._**

**_Berkabut sunyi aku berdiri_**

**_Menanti malaikat singgah memberi ketegaran_**

**_Aku mengharapkan dirimu yang kutau takkan kembali_**

**_Meninggalkanku disini, dalam gundah dan keraguan_**

**_._**

**_Apakah cinta ini sanggup terbagi dua?_**

**TBC**

Gajeness abalness de el el... terserah dech, pokoknya inilah isi kepala sayya, wkwkwkwk...

Fanfic ini kuberikan kepada seorang senpai yg (diam2) q syangi v^^v


	2. PERNYATAAN BERBAHAYA

**SCANDAL**

By : Argentum F Silver-chan

* * *

Udara berhembus begitu hangat, membelai tubuh ramping Hiroki yang terbaring damai diatas rerumputan. Ia menikmati suara dedaunan dan suara keyboard laptop Akihiko yang berderak. Mereka berdua memilih wilayah perbukitan yang lumayan sejuk dan jauh dari keramaian. Hiroki tentu saja dengan senang hati menemani sahabat kecilnya itu. Ah, menyenangkan rasanya berada disini, berdua bersama teman masa kecil yang dicintainya.

Hiroki baru saja menamatkan buku sastra yang dibawanya dan sekarang bukul setebal 600 halaman itu tergeletak disampingnya. Jam menunjukkan pukul tiga sore, dan matahari terasa lebih bersahabat di kulit. Uft... udara yang nyaman dan mengantukkan...

"Hei, Hiroki," panggil Akihiko, membuat Hiroki membuka matanya lagi.

"Hn?"

"Pikiranku agak tenang sekarang. Nah, baca ini, bagaimana pendapatmu..."

Hiroki bangkit, lalu mencermati deretan tulisan di layar laptop itu. "Bagus..." desisnya sambil terus menyusuri tulisan Akihiko. Terus... terus...

**Jleg! **Mendadak, muncul aura gelap dari tubuhnya.

"...What the hell..." aura itu semakin lama semakin gelap.

"Bagus?" tanya Akihiko tanpa dosa.

"GYAAA! APA MAUMU MENULIS CERITA BEGINIAAANN!" seketika Hiroki berteriak keras, membuat Akihiko refleks menutup telinganya.

"Terimakasih. Pendapat bagus," ucapnya kalem seraya menekan ctrl+S tanda menyimpan dokumen itu, lalu menutup laptopnya dengan wajah innocent, tanpa mempedulikan wajah naas Hiroki yang terkapar dengan perasaan bercampur aduk.

"kau...menulis...tentang...AKU? *** scene?" seru Hiroki frustasi. Lelaki berambut cokelat itu nyaris memuntahkan buih dari mulutnya –ayan.

"Carilah inspirasi yang lain! Baka-Hiko!" marah Hiroki.

"Itu sudah inspirasi. Lagipula, ini baru lima bab. Bab selajutnya aku masih mencari ide lagi..." balas Akihiko acuh.

"Cih!"

Temperatur turun. Langit perlahan menggelap, menjelma menjadi keabuan. Mendung mulai bergantung. "Sepertinya mau hujan," Hiroki berbisik sambil bangkit.

"Ayo pulang, sudah tiga jam kita disini,"

"Novelmu sudah jadi? Heii... Akihiko, kau serius mau mengirimkanya ke editor?" tanya Hiroki cemas sambil mengikuti langkah Akihiko menyebrangi padang rumput yang tak terlalu luas itu.

"Sudah, jangan banyak bicara..." balas Akihiko dingin, "Kita pulang!"

Gerimis mulai mengguyur ketika Akihiko dan Hiroki dalam perjalanan pulang. Rintik-rintik gerimis itu seakan menerbitkan secercah kerinduan di hati Hiroki. Sekali lagi, ada ingatan masa kecil yang membayang di benaknya. Ingatan indah bersama pria yang kini ada di sampingnya itu.

"Dingin... mau minum kopi di kafe?" tanya Akihiko tiba-tiba.

"Ya boleh..." jawab Hiroki pelan. _Akihiko... kalau kau memang tak punya perasaan padaku, jangan bersikap baik seperti itu! Ketika aku ada di sisimu seperti ini, mulai timbul semacam harapan. Entah kenapa, aku... aku...aku ingin kita terus seperti ini...aku mencintaimu. Padahal... aku sudah memiliki Nowaki... aku lemah di hadapanmu! AKU LEMAH DI HADAPANMU! _Batin Hiroki seolah menjerit keras.

Sportcar Akihiko menepi di depan sebuah kafe kecil. Mereka berdua turun, lalu memasuki kafe yang tak terlalu luas itu.

_Oh, aku ingat aku ada acara makan malam di luar bersama Nowaki malam nanti. _Batin Hiroki lagi.

Mereka mengambil tempat duduk dekat dengan jendela. Sambil menikmati kopi hangat, Hiroki memandang keluar, ke arah rintik-rintik hujan yang semakin deras. "Padahal tadi cerah ya..." ucapnya.

"Musim sekarang tidak menentu" balas Akihiko.

"Oh, iya. Ada yang mau aku tanyakan," kata Hiroki, "Boleh kan?"

"Boleh. Kau mau tanya apa?"

"Akihiko..." Hiroki berhenti sejenak, "...kenapa kau mengajakku untuk menemanimu? Kemana Takahiro-kun?"

Hati Hiroki agar perih menyebut nama Takahiro. Dialah laki-laki yang dicintai Akihiko. Cih...terlalu sakit untuk mengingatnya.

"Aku tak bisa pergi dengan Takahiro lagi sekarang," ucap Akihiko dingin, "Sudah kukatakan bahwa dia telah berkeluarga. Aku enggan membahasnya Hiroki,"

"Hn," sahut Hiroki pendek, "lalu...adiknya? Ah, kau dekat bukan dengan adik Takahiro? Kalau tidak salah dia Mahasiswaku juga,"

"Misaki sedang berlibur di tempat Takahiro. Besok pagi dia pulang,"

Hiroki menghela nafasnya, ia tak bernafsu untuk melanjutkan obrolan ini. Ia mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah luar. Ahh... hujan semakin deras. Hawa dingin mulai menjajah kulit lagi. Akihiko mengeluarkan selembar syal dari tas nya dan memakainya, Itu kebiasaan dia jika udara dingin.

Hiroki menyesap kopinya lagi tanpa mengatakan apapun. Lebih tepatnya –enggan mengatakan apapun.

Hari berganti perlahan. Akihiko dan Hiroki baru saja pulang dari "kencan" mereka. Sportcar Akihiko terus melaju, menyusuri aspal basah yang habis terguyur gerimis. Langit diatas mereka pun semakin gelap.

"Jam setengah enam. Aku ada janji dengan Nowaki jam setengan delapan- ah, sudahlah,"

"Kau mengeluhkan apa? Kau ada janji lain ya?" tanya Akihiko.

"Yeah~ temanku mengajakku pergi keluar malam ini," balas Hiroki ketus. Akihiko meliriknya sedikit, lalu memfokuskan matanya lagi ke jalan raya. Suara hujan kembali terdengar, semakin deras.

"Hujan kembali mengamuk," Akihiko berbisik pelan.

"Ya ampun! Ya sudahlah... biarkan saja, nanti juga reda..." Hiroki mengeluh pendek. Lalu Ia melayangkan pandanganya keluar, mencermati tetesan air yang mengalir di kaca samping mobil itu. Cih... kerinduan itu datang lagi.

"Ini dekat rumahku," Akihiko berucap, "Kita ke rumahku saja ya?"

Deg! "Ah.. I.. iya..." Hiroki berbisik, seperti takut. Ke rumah Akihiko? Hiroki jarang kesana...

Malam semakin gelap, dan hujan masih mengguyur bumi. Hawa dingin melesak menembus belulang Hiroki. "Dingin..." ucapnya seraya menggosok-gosok telapak tanganya, mencoba menciptakan kehangatan.

"Masuklah, akan kubuatkan minuman hangat," kata Akihiko datar sambil berjalan ke arah dapur. Hiroki meredupkan matanya. Ada rasa sakit menikamnya lagi. Lagi-lagi, Akihiko begitu baik padanya...

_'Kesempatan' _ucap batin Hiroki. Ah, kesempatan? Ya! Malam yang dingin, di ruangan yang lumayan luas itu... hanya ada Hiroki dan Akihiko. BERDUA SAJA. Apapun bisa terjadi bukan?

Sreekk! Hiroki menyentuh lengan Akihiko, membuat sang pemilik lengan menoleh. "ya?" tanya Akihiko.

"Aku tidak tahan udaranya," Hiroki berbisik.

"Cokelat panasmu hampir siap," balas Akihiko datar. Entah kenapa, Hiroki membenci suara datar itu. _'Berbicaralah dengan lembut padaku... kumohon...' _Hiroki berbisik dalam hatinya.

"Sebentar Hiroki!" suara Akihiko terdengar tidak sabar, karena Hiroki masih memegang lenganya.

"Aki... Akihiko..." Hiroki berbisik lagi, "_Kenapa kau tak pernah mengerti._"

"Kau ini bicara apa? Kau salah makan ya?" sambar Akihiko cepar seraya menarik lenganya. Ia berbalik dan mendahului Hiroki ke ruang tengah.

_'Aku benci kau yang seperti itu! Bodoh!'_ umpat Hiroki. Dia memang bukan tipe orang yang mudah berterus terang... tapi hari ini –ralat, malam ini.. entah mengapa hatinya berdesir lebih kuat di hadapan Akihiko –pria yang dicintainya. Hiroki lupa, **SEPENUHNYA LUPA** bahwa ia telah MEMILIKI Nowaki! Matanya gelap, seolah, MALAM INI JUGA, Ia MENGINGINKAN Akihiko berada di sisinya...

"Terimakasih ya," ucap Hiroki pelan dan mulai menyesap secangkir cokelat panas yang diulurkan Akihiko padanya.

"ya," balas Akihiko datar. Mereka duduk bersebelahan di ruang tengah. Ah... suasana sedikit hangat sekarang.

"Hei, Aki..." bisik Hiroki, "...apa kau masih mencintai Takahiro-kun?"

"Hentikan, Hiroki, aku enggan membahas Takahiro. Kumohon berhentilah membicarakanya," Akihiko membalas dengan tatapan lebih redup daripada biasanya.

"Maaf. Hanya saja..."

"Hn?"

"Hei, Akihiko, aku akan memberikanmu sebuah rahasia kecil," ucap Hiroki.

"Apa itu,"

"_Aku mencintaimu_.."

.

**TBC**

*author lari sebelum dilempar piso bedah Nowaki***  
**


	3. scandal 1

**SCANDAL**

By : Argentum F Silver-chan

* * *

**Tercetak dalam kehampaan rasa**

**Sesal tanpa muara**

**.**

**Maafkan aku**

**Yang khilaf membagi cinta**

* * *

PRAAKKK! Nowaki tersentak ketika mortar di tanganya terjatuh ke lantai dan menimbulkan suara derak keras.

"Kusama? Apa itu?" tanya Tsumori yang juga ikut kaget mendengar suara mortar yang terbanting tadi. Nowaki mengangkat bahunya seraya memungutnya kembali.

"Mendadak peganganku mengendur," ucap Nowaki, agak merasa bersalah karena telah menjatuhkan mortar itu. Bisa saja suara derakanya mengganggu para pasien di sekitar situ. 'Firasat apa ya ini,' Nowaki membatin.

"Mortar kan peralatan laboratorium. Kenapa kau bawa-bawa itu?" komentar Tsumori. Nowaki hanya tersenyum menatap senpainya itu.

"Aku cuma membantu membereskan ruangan ini. Lagipula aku juga butuh mortar untuk meracik obat," balasnya.

"hati-hati! Aku kaget sekali tau!"

Nowaki mengangguk. Tapi selang sedetik setelah itu, ia mengerutkan keningnya, menatap mortar keramik tadi. Untungnya tidak pecah...

Hey, tapi, apakah ini sebuah pertanda? Seketika, Nowaki cemas. Ia melirik jam dinding yang tergantung diatas kusen pintu. Ah... hampir pukul setengah tujuh.

"Aku ingat aku ada janji dengan Hiro-san," desisnya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk pulang segera dan menemui uke kesayanganya itu.

Setelah menanggalkan pakaian dinasnya yang serba putih, Nowaki berpamitan pulang. Jam tugasnya memang sudah selesai. Ia mengucapkan salam kepada beberapa pasien anak-anak nya sebentar, kemudian melangkah keluar area rumah sakit. Wajah Hiroki sudah membayangi pelupuk matanya sedari tadi.

"Wah, hujan," keluhnya sambil menatap langit malam yang gelap. Tak nampak sebutirpun bintang karena mendung yang bergantung. Nowaki mendesah. "Ck! Lebih baik kuterobos saja..." bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menjulurkan tanganya ke depan, membiarkan sebagian telapak tanganya basah oleh air hujan.

"Deras juga," ucapnya. Hawa dingin segera menjalari kulitnya tanpa ampun. Pria bertubuh gagah ini segera mengambil keputusan, "harus kuterobos! Aku tak mau Hiro-san menunggu..."

Jalanan terasa lebih gelap dan ramai. Nowaki –tanpa jas hujan atau apapun, berlari melabrak atmosfir di hadapanya. Rintik hujan menampar wajahnya yang tirus tampan, hawa dingin menjilat tubuhnya, siap membekukanya kapanpun. Wajah Hiroki semakin membayanginya. "Aku harus cepat sampai rumah," tekadnya.

* * *

**Ada kilat di mataku**

**Halilintar rindu**

**Yang menghujam menusuk menelikung sadarku**

**Dalam nafsu**

* * *

"Nnngghh..." Hiroki mendesah, melepas bibirnya dari bibir Akihiko, membiarkan oksigen mengaliri paru-parunya lagi. Sebuah ciuman ringan –dan panjang. Ciuman pengkhianatan.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Hiroki," Akihiko berbisik –dengan suara tidak senang.

"Entah." Hiroki menjawab datar, dan mulai menenggelamkan tubuhnya dalam pelukan sang novelis, membiarkan dirinya dikuasai kehangatan tubuh Akihiko. Cih... tubuh sahabatnya ini benar-benar candu. Hiroki enggan melepasnya. Hiroki MEMBUTUHKANYA.

"Hei, apa kau paham apa makna cinta itu?" Akihiko bertanya sinis.

Hiroki menggeleng, "Aku tak peduli," balasnya. Ia menjajah badan Akihiko lagi, kali ini dengan tangan kananya. Ia menyelipkanya diantara kancing-kancing kemeja, dan menggerayangi apa yang ada dibaliknya –tonjolan lembut di dada sang novelis. Membuat keadaan yang semakin panas –dan menyenangkan.

"Cih!" Akihiko nyaris mengumpat, kalau saja Hiroki tak menekan bahunya dan menyatukan bibir mereka lagi.

Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Ada setan yang membuntukan jalan pikiran Hiroki dengan _nafsu_. Hiroki lupa...

Hiroki lupa kedudukanya

Hiroki lupa bahwa ia kekasih orang lain

Hiroki lupa pada Nowaki –yang setia padanya.

* * *

**Maafkan aku...**

* * *

Hujan semakin mengamuk diluar sana, semakin menjajah bumi dengan hawa beku yang ekstrim. Di tengah keramaian kota, TEPAT DISANA, sosok lelaki berambut gelap itu terus berlari.

"Cih sial! Celanaku basah!" keluh lelaki itu. Tapi lelaki itu tak peduli, ia terus berlari menerobos hujan. 'jarak rumah sakit dan apartemen cukup dekat kok-' lelaki itu membatin dan terus berlari menghantam hawa dingin yang kini mulai menguasai badanya.

"Maafkan aku Hiro-san, mungkin sampai rumah nanti aku agak berantakan..."

"..."

Hiroki lupa sepenuhnya!

Guntur menggelegar, kilatnya nampak nyata dan terlihat dari jendela rumah Akihiko. Hiroki tak peduli –ia menuli akan segalanya, ia terlalu tenggelam dalam pesona sang novelis muda.

_Ironis_.

...

Nowaki terengah ketika ia sampai di depan pintu apartemen yang ia tempati bersama Hiroki. Ia mengatur nafasnya sejenak, lalu mendorong pintu pelan-pelan.

"Hiro-san!" serunya. Tetes-tetes air hujan berjatuhan dari baju dan rambut indigonya, membanjiri lantai apartemen yang dingin.

Hening. Tak ada tanda-tanda ukenya itu.

"Hiro-san?" panggilnya. Tak ada jawaban lagi. "Mungkin Hiro-san sedang keluar," Nowaki mencoba berpikir positif, lalu ia memutuskan untuk mandi terlebih dahulu.

Hujan masih mengamuk di luar sana. Nowaki tak butuh waktu lama untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Ia begitu tak sabar menanti acaranya dengan Hiroki malam ini. Air hangat membasahi tubuh gagah dokter muda itu, menerbitkan rasa nyaman. Tapi Nowaki tak berniat untuk ber-nyaman ria di kamar mandi –ia terlalu memikirkan sang uke. Uke yang dicintainya.

Jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Nowaki agak cemas karena uke nya belum juga pulang. Ia segera menyambar handphone miliknya dan mencoba mengontak.

Dzzztt...dzzzttt...

Handphone Hiroki bergetar, otomatis menyela 'kegiatanya' dengan Akihiko. 'Ah! Padahal aku dan Akihiko belum sempat melakukan _apa-apa_' keluhnya dalam hati.

Hiroki bangkit, lalu memungut handphone yang tergeletak manis di meja itu.

"Kau mau sudah ya?" Akihiko yang saat itu terlentang di sofa bertanya dengan sinis. Hiroki memasang wajah merajuk. Ia lalu menekan tombol yes.

"_Hiro-san! Aku sudah pulang! Kau dimana?"_ terdengar suara Nowaki dari seberang sana. Hiroki menelan ludah seketika.

"Oh...No...Nowaki?..." Hiroki sedikit tergagap mendengar suara semenya, "...cepat sekali? Oh... ini... ini jam berapa sih?"

Hiroki tersenyum palsu, memandang layar handphone nya, lalu menempelkanya lagi ke telinga. Agaknya suara Nowaki di telepon menyadarkan Hiroki akan kelakuanya dengan Akihiko tadi. Ia nampak pucat pasi sekarang.

"_Ini jam tujuh... Ah, kau dimana?"_

Hiroki menelan ludah lagi. "Aku? Aku... di UNIVERSITAS!" spontar Hiroki berkata –dusta.

"_hah? Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak mengontakku?"_

"Aku... aku dipanggil mendadak, ada urusan penting..."

"_Ah, Hiro-san, bagaimana acara kita? Batal?" _terdengar desah kecewa sang seme di seberang sana. Hiroki merengut gusar.

"Aku..." Hiroki melirik Akihiko sebentar, lalu meneruskan, "...aku tidak tau."

Kalimat yang datar dan ganjil.

"Maaf. Nanti aku akan menghubungimu-" klik! Sambungan terputus –ralat, sambungan diputus. Hiroki yang memutuskanya. Ia menghela nafas panjang, sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Akihiko yang sekarang menjadi selingkuhanya.

Akihiko sendiri memandang Hiroki dengan wajah tak berminat. "kau berbohong" ucapnya serius.

"Bukan urusanmu," balas Hiroki. Matanya agak redup sekarang.

Akihiko bangkit yang merangkul sahabatnya itu, "...Apa kau sadar apa yang barusan kaulakukan?" tanyanya.

"Yang barusan aku lakukan? Yang mana?" Hiroki bertanya gusar.

"Kau _menggodaku, _hampir _memperkosaku_ malam ini. Dan lagi, kau _berdusta_-"

Kata-kata yang tepat menusuk ulu hati sang devil Kamijou. "Bukan urusanmu," balasnya kesal.

"Cih, Hiroki, kau _buruk._ Tak seharusnya kau merayuku seperti itu. Kau mencoba menarik perhatianku agar aku mau _mencintaimu_ malam ini kan? Dan demi hal itu... kau berbohong pada orang yang tadi menelponmu. Kalau aku tidak salah, orang tadi adalah..." Akihiko berhenti sejenak, meletakkan jarinya di dagu, "..._kekasihmu?_"

"..." hening.

Hiroki tertunduk, "Kau sama sekali tak mengerti Akihiko... aku mencintaimu!"

"Hey, Hiroki, bagaimana mungkin kau mencintaiku? Kau kan sudah punya kekasih?"

Mereka berdua diam. Hiroki merasakan ada sesuatu yang kaku di dadanya –juga diantara pahanya. Cih... hasrat yang sulit ditentang.

"...Kau tak mengerti," Hiroki berbisik parau.

"Aku memang tak mengerti. Dan aku mencoba mengerti..."

Hening lagi. Mereka berdua saling diam dan berpandangan hampa. Hanya Tuhan yang tau apa isi hati masing-masing lelaki homo ini...

Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan malam. Hiroki membatalkan janjinya dengan Nowa –dan kini ia tengah pergi bersama Akihiko.

"bagaimana kalau ke toko buku? Setidaknya, rileks kan pikiranmu sejenak, aku mohon," Akihiko berkata pelan sambil terus memfokuskan pandanganya ke jalanan yang gelap dan basah tersapu hujan. Ya, kini mereka berdua sedang ada di sportcar Akihiko.

"Boleh... maaf kalau kau merasa tidak nyaman dengan kelakuanku tadi," balas Hiroki sendu. Mobil terus melaju membelah atmosfir beku. Terus menjauh... jauh...

Ke padang pengkhianatan.

* * *

Nowaki mendesah kecewa di apartemenya. Ia menekuk lutut dengan wajah keruh. Handphone Hiroki dimatikan...

"Hiro-san... sesekali aku pun ingin bersenang-senang berdua denganmu... ah, apa boleh buat, pekerjaan memang menjadi kendala bagi kita..." bisiknya. Nowaki melirik jam sebentar. Ah, sudah setengah sembilan malam. Ia pun memutuskan untuk beristirahat.

Ia melangkah ke kamar yang ditempatinya dengan sang uke, berbaring di kasur dan menenggelamkan tubuhnya dibawah selimut tebal. Nyaman...

Krekk...

Terdengar suara sesuatu. Nowaki bangkit, mendapati selembar kertas dibawah punggungnya.

"Apa ini?" ia berujar sendiri seraya mencermati deretan tulisan di kertas itu. _"My books this month"_

"Daftar buku yang Hiro-san butuhkan bulan ini," desisnya mengamati kolom-kolom beris nomor, tanggal, judul buku, pengarang, dan sebuah kolom kecil berisi tanda cek. Ada beberapa yang belum diberi tanda cek.

"Banyak juga yang belum Hiro-san beli," ucap Nowaki. Mendadak sebuah ide melintas di kepalanya. "Aku tau! Akan kubelikan ini untuk Hiro-san! Hiro-san pasti suka!"

Hujan masih mengguyur, tak sedikitpun membuat sang dokter muda gentar. Ia mengenakan jas hujan dan menerobos hujan lagi, menuju sebuah toko buku yang tak terlalu jauh dari apartemenya. Ia tau toko buku itu memiliki stok buku yang dibutuhkan Hiro-san.

"Hiro-san akan senang," ucapnya, terus menerobos hujan dan semakin lebat...

Apa yang akan menunggunya di toko buku itu?

* * *

Gerimis masih mengguyur, meski tak sederas tadi. Tapi udara dingin masih mendominasi dengan sempurna. Di sudut hiruk pikuk keramaian malam, Nowaki berdiri –menatap nanar pada apa yang ia lihat.

"Hi... Hiro-san?" ia berbisik di depan pintu kaca toko buku itu, menatap sang uke yang ternyata ADA DISITU.

'Hiro-san berbohong!' itu yang pertama kali terlintas di kepala Nowaki saat melihat lelaki berambut cokelat –ukenya. Uke yang sangat ia cintai. Kini berada di depan salah satu rak di toko buku itu.

TIDAK SENDIRIAN.

Di sisinya ada pria berambut perak yang amat familiar di mata Nowaki. Novelis besar Usami Akihiko.

Keringat dingin Nowaki membersit. Hiroki... berselingkuh? Tapi... bukankah Hiroki bilang bahwa ia sedang berada di universitas?

Kacau. Nowaki terlalu kacau untuk berpikir jernih saat api cemburu mulai berkobar dan meluap memenuhi dadanya. Ingin sekali ia melayangkan tinjunya ke kepala novelis itu. INGIN SEKALI. 'Hiro-san berbohong... dan ternyata ia ada disini bersama Usami-san...Hiro-san SELINGKUH!'

Hawa dingin berhembus lagi. Nowaki mati-matian menahan dirinya agar tetap terkendali. Ia terus mengawasi 'pemandangan' di hadapanya itu. Dilihatnya Hiroki tengah membaca sebuah buku yang lumayan tebal, kemudia Akihiko merangkulnya dan mengambil sebuah buku lagi. Mereka berdua... tersenyum. Senyum yang bahkan belum pernah Nowaki lihat sebelumnya...

Sakit langsung menyergap hati dokter muda itu. Ada selaksa pedang yang mengiris jantungnya dan membuncahkan darahnya. Dalam rasa sesal. Ia mendesis, "Hi... Hiro-san...?"

Nowaki menyambar handphonenya dan menghubungi nomor Hiroki, berharap bisa memperoleh penjelasan. Toko buku itu terlalu ramai –tidak bagus kalau tiba-tiba Nowaki mengamuk disana.

Dzzzttt...dzzztt... handphone Hiroki bergetar, membuat si empunya terkejut.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Akihiko.

"Ah... ini si Nowaki," ucapnya datar seraya mengambil handphone nya dan menekan tombol yes.

"Ya Nowaki?"

"_Hiro-san! Kau dimana sekarang?"_ tanya Nowaki. Daripada pertanyaan mungkin lebih tepat disebut sentakan kasar. Ia begitu kacau saat itu. Ia terus mengawasi Hiroki dari balik pintu.

"Aku... umm..." Hiroki berhenti sejenak, melirik Akihiko, lalu meneruskan, "Aku ada di universitas!"

" '_Di universitas' ya? Kau pulang malam ini?"_

"Aku tidak tau apakah aku pulang malam ini atau tidak...umm... yah, aku tak bisa memastikanya."

CUKUP. Nowaki memutus sambungan dan meninggalkan pelataran toko buku itu dengan perasaan sakit. Terlalu sakit. Ia tak peduli lagi akan air hujan yang menjajah badanya. Ia marah.

'Apa salahku pada Hiro-san... apakah aku melakukan sesuatu yang membuat dia tidak nyaman? Kenapa dia berani berselingkuh! Dia bilang dia takkan mengejar Usami-san lagi...'

Semua kacau dan gelap di mata Nowaki...

"Kenapa kau berbohong lagi padanya?" tanya Akihiko ketika ia berjalan menuju kasir bersama Hiroki. Hiroki tersenyum kecil.

"Bukan begitu, Akihiko. Ini... aku membelikan buku kedokteran baru untuk Nowaki. Aku ingin memberinya kejutan kecil... oh ya, kau benar Akihiko, berada di toko buku membuatku lebih bisa berpikir jernih. Aku rasa setelah pulang nanti aku akan minta maaf pada Nowaki –dan aku akan... yah, sudahlah..."

Akihiko tersenyum kecil juga, "Kau dan si Nowaki mau 'itu' ya?"

Wajah Hiroki memerah dan terasa panas. Ah, mendadak ia ingin segera menemui Nowaki dan meminta maaf padanya. Hiroki rindu pada semenya itu... rindu sekali...

Gerimis mulai mereda ketika Hiroki dan Akihiko berjalan keluar.

"Kau tidak mau menginap di tempatku, Hiroki? Aku sendirian malam ini," tawar Akihiko lembut.

"Ah iya, aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Lagipula kalau aku pulang ke apartemen... Nowaki pasti sudah tidur. Aku tak ingin mengganggunya."

Sportcar itu bergerak dengan kecepatan konstan. "Apa kau mencintai Nowaki?" tanya Akihiko tiba-tiba. Hiroki terkejut –wajahnya memias.

"Ya... " Hiroki memberi jeda, "...sangat. Aku sangat mencintai Nowaki. Aku tau ini kekanak-kanakan, tapi... entah kenapa... "

Akihiko tersenyum. "Tak apa. Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau kau layak bersama dokter muda itu. Aku senang kalau kau bahagia baik kau tidak usah memikirkan aku lagi, Hiroki. Status hubungan kita tidak berubah kok, kita tetap sahabat..."

Hiroki meremas tanganya sendiri, senang mendengar pernyataan itu dari mulut sahabat kecilnya itu. Akihiko sangat baik...

Perlahan Hiroki sadar, tak ada gunanya ia terus mengejar cinta Akihiko, karena ia telah memiliki Nowaki... Nowaki yang sangat ia cintai. LEBIH DARI APAPUN. Hujan perlahan mulai berhenti. Langit malam cerah kembali dengan hadirnya bulan di angkasa, menebar bias peraknya keatas bumi...

* * *

"Akihiko... maafkan aku tadi aku menciummu..." Hiroki berkata lirih sambil mengikuti langkah Akihiko menuju rumahnya.

"Tak masalah. Anggap saja hanya ciuman antara sahabat. Kita sudah melakukanya sejak kita kecil bukan?"

Hiroki mengangguk malu. Tepat pada saat itu, ia menangkap bayangan seseorang di dekat pintu rumah Akihiko. Bayangan... seeorang...

"Siapa itu?" Hiroki terkejut. Wajah orang itu tersamar dalam kegelapan. Tapi sekilas, Hiroki dapat melihatnya. Laki-laki! Laki-laki berambut indigo...

Hiroki berhenti. Laringnya tercekat. "No...Nowaki?"

* * *

**Hey, cinta**

**Tak layakkah aku untuknya**

**Sesal hati yang pelan berkobar**

**Mengikis afeksiku yang mencoba tegar**

**Sekali lagi, maafkan aku...**

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Umm... poetry nya (yang di bold) adalah point of view dari Hiroki...

Pas nulis pas denger dear god nya avenged sevenfold (reader : Author ga nyambung ich!)

Hehe... suasananya pas aja ^^

Wokeh! Skandalnya dimulai dari sini (^,-)v mari tebak apa yang akan terjadi setelah Nowaki mergokin Hiro-san berduaan ma Akihiko...?

Putuskah?

Nowaki + Hiroki : Noooo!

Author : Yeeess! *ngacir*

(bercanda bro! Kalian gak akan putus... tenank aja...)


	4. hiro san kita putus

**S C A N D A L**

By : Argentum F Silver-chan

* * *

**Aku melihatmu**

**Dalam sebuah pengkhianatan**

* * *

Gelap masih mendominasi mereka bertiga. Nowaki mengepalkan tanganya. Ah... keputusanya untuk menghadang Hiroki di rumah Akihiko sangat tepat.

Tepat semakin melukai hatinya.

"..."

Hening. Sampai kemudian, terdengar suara Nowaki yang merobek sunyi. "Hiro-san... kita putus..."

* * *

BRAKKK!

Hiroki tak bisa menahan perasaanya lagi. Ia menghantam tembok kamar Akihiko, membuat kepalan tanganya terluka –berdarah. Darah penyesalan. Hatinya berontak keras, jiwanya tersayat dan seakan ingin mati detik itu.

Ini hukuman!

Hukuman untuk keegoisanya!

Hiroki berlutut, bahkan nyaris tak bisa menangis. Tenggorokanya tercekik.

"Ini semua bukan salahmu!" Akihiko menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas kasur dengan wajah datar.

"..." Hiroki tak menjawab. Ia terlalu sakit. Akihiko hanya meliriknya sebentar. Ia bersyukur saat ini Misaki tidak ada di rumah... cukuplah ia seorang yang menjadi saksi skandal mengerikan ini. Mata violet Akihiko meredup. Tanganya terulur, mencoba menarik Hiroki yang kini terduduk lemas di lantai.

"Bangunlah. Berpikirlah lebih jernih... dan bicaralah denganya..." ia berbisik. Hiroki menepis uluran tangan sahabatnya itu. Ia terlalu sakit. TERLALU SAKIT. Dadanya sesak –ia tak bisa bernafas.

"Aku... aku..." Hiroki terbata, dalam isaknya, "...aku memang begitu buruk..."

"Bangunlah, ini semua belum berakhir bukan?" ucap Akihiko menenangkan seraya mengulurkan tanganya lagi kepada Hiroki, berharap Hiroki mau menyambutnya.

Semua gelap di mata Hiroki. Kemudian si rambut cokelat ini mau menerima uluran tangan Akihiko. Ia terlalu lelah untuk berpikir.

Hiroki tak ingat apapun sedetik setelah itu.

Malam yang dingin... begitu dingin... Hiroki terlelap dalam selaksa kesakitan yang menghujam dada dan jantunya. Ia bergelung dibawah selimut di kamar Akihiko. Dalam tidurnya, ia menyebut sebuah nama...

"...Aki... Nowaki... Nowaki..."

Nama itu terus terucap dari bibir Hiroki, sampai fajar menjemput bumi...

* * *

Pagi harinya, Hiroki berjalan gontai ke arah apartemenya dengan perasaan tak menentu. Ia memutar handle pintu sedikit dan mendorongnya, berharap bisa bertemu Nowaki dan meluruskan semuanya.

Hiroki yang salah! Hiroki tak mau hubunganya dengan sang seme kandas... seme yang amat dicintainya...

Ckrek! Pintu terbuka. Perlahan sekali, mata Hiroki membulat tak percaya. Ia melihatnya!

Nowaki!

Terbaring di lantai beralaskan fuuton dan selimut tipis. Tanganya mendekap sebuah bantal putih. Hiroki bisa melihat jejak-jejak air mata diatas bantal itu. Matanya meredup. Perlahan, ia mengulurkan tanganya, hendak membangunkan sang seme. Tapi seketika itu gerakan tanganya terhenti.

Ah! Hiroki melihat 'sesuatu' terselip dibawah tangan Nowaki. Ia memungutnya pelan-pelan.

"No... Nowaki?" ia berbisik, menatap 'sesuatu' itu. Foto. Itu foto dirinya dan Nowaki ketika mereka sedang dalam perjalanan ke... ah, Hiroki lupa. Saat itu mereka berdua naik kereta api malam... diatas kereta api yang melaju membelah kegelapan itulah, Nowaki menjepret kameranya.

Dalam foto itu, Nowaki merangkul Hiroki mesra. Ia tersenyum, lembut sekali. Hiroki terhenyak. Ia melirik sang seme yang masih terlelap disampingnya.

Ah... alangkah sakit dada Hiroki detik itu. Ia meletakkan foto itu diatas meja, kemudian...

Hiroki mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir semenya itu, menciumnya...

Dalam...

Semakin dalam...

Air mata Hiroki menitik, terjatuh membasahi wajah tampan Nowaki. Nowaki telah berjanji untuk tak membuat ukenya menangis... tapi sekarang...?

Janji itu terlanggar.

"Kalau itu adalah takdir kita," Hiroki berbisik, "Nowaki, aku tak mau kehilanganmu. Tak mau..."

"Aku juga Hiro-san."

Matahari pagi naik dari peraduanya perlahan, mulai menebar bias keemasanya keatas bumi. Kehangatan mulai menyebar, menyesaki perasaan Hiroki yang semakin tenggelam dalam pelukan sang seme...

"Maafkan aku Nowaki..."

**

* * *

**

**Jika Tuhan mengizinkan**

**Aku ingin waktu dihentikan**

**Untuk menebus semua salah dan dosa**

**Padamu**

**.**

**Jika itu tak bisa**

**Setidaknya beri aku waktu untuk bicara**

**Untuk meluruskan semuanya**

**Agar kita tetap bersama**

**.**

**Aku tak mau kehilanganmu**

**Bersama semua memori, mimpi dan janji**

**Yang kita bangun selama ini**

**.**

**Sempatkah kau berpikir**

**Bahwa semua ini bukan yang terakhir**

**.**

**Aku memekik dalam rasa sakit**

**Aku tak mau kehilanganmu**

**Aku mohon...**

**

* * *

**

**TBC**

A/N : Hey, para JJE lover, mohon jangan su`dzon ataupun berprasangka macem2... sungguh, saya gak ada niat untuk memisahkan Hiroki n Nowaki !

Sorry isinya dikit... kompu rumah dijajah adek sepupu, dipake nge game, midtown madness (kok ya betah itu anak!) waktu ngetik terbatas...

**Spoiler next chap (summary):**

Hiroki terbaring tanpa daya diatas kasur rumah sakit. Cairan infus mengalir memasuki aliran darahnya... dalam keadaan koma, ia terus menyebut nama itu...

"No...waki..."

Akihiko meredupkan matanya, ia sadar, bahwa sahabat kecilnya ini sangat mencintai lelaki bernama Nowaki itu.

Sangat mencintai...


	5. Cinta itu ada sampai matimu

**S C A N D A L**

By : Argentum F Silver-chan

* * *

**Bukan sekedar metafora**

**Semua yang telah terjadi diantara kita**

* * *

"Jadi...?" Nowaki menatap Hiroki.

"Ya, aku dan Akihiko tidak melakukan apa-apa!" jawab Hiroki kalem –yang berciuman dan xxx dan xxx itu juga bukan 'apa-apa'- tambah Hiroki dalam hati. Ia meyakinkan Nowaki.

"Oohh... jadi itu... kalian cuma pergi ke bukit? Lalu ke kafe? Lalu karena hujan Hiro-san pergi ke rumah Usami-san? Lalu..."

"Ya! Ya itu benar!" potong Hiroki cepat sebelum Nowaki memperpanjang kesimpulanya.

"...Tapi, kenapa Hiro-san bohong padaku...?"

"Jangan pikirkan itu, aku benar-benar tak beniat berbohong, Nowaki. Waktu itu hujan deras, aku terjebak di tempat Akihiko dan... yah, intinya aku benar-benar minta maaf soal itu!" Hiroki cepat berpaling, ia beranjak meninggalkan sang seme. Uft... semua ini membuatnya takut... ia benar-benar takut. Takut kehilangan lelaki yang dicintainya –LAGI.

* * *

"Nowaki! Kau mau sarapan apa? Biar aku yang membuatkanya untukmu!" Hiroki berseru dari arah dapur.

"Apa sajalah!" sahut Nowaki pendek tanpa melihat Hiroki. Agaknya ia tengah sibuk dengan sesuatu di ruang tengah. Penasaran, Hiroki pun beranjak untuk melihatnya. 'Tak biasanya dia cuek seperti itu padaku,' batin Hiroki curiga.

Hiroki menjulurkan lehernya sedikit, melihat sang seme yang sedang bersila di lantai. Tangan Nowaki tampak sibuk dengan... eh? Pakaian? Hiroki melangkah mendekat, mencoba memastikan. "sedang apa kau?" Hiroki berkata lirih.

Nowaki meliriknya sedikit. Ah, ia tengah sibuk melipat pakaianya. Di sampinya, ada koper berukuran sedang yang terbuka. Hiroki melihat koper itu juga terisi pakaian dan peralatan mandi. Mata Hiroki menyipit curiga. 'NOWAKI KAN JARANG MANDI?' batinya kaget.

Dan hal negatif pertama yang melintasi benak Hiroki adalah, 'Nowaki mau pindah dari sini!'

Wajah tampanya memucat. "Kau... mau kemana?" Tanyanya.

"Oh, ini, sebenarnya besok aku ada sift malam di rumah sakit, dan... " Nowaki berhenti sebentar, "Aku dan senpai akan..."

Ting! Tong!

Terdengar denting bel dari pintu utama. "...Ah! Aku buka pintunya ya!" mendadak Nowaki berseru sambil bangkit, berlari ke arah pintu. Meninggalkan ukenya yang terpaku –dengan lutut melemas.

–Senpai?

'SENPAI?' Hiroki syok. Selang sedetik, terdengar suara ceria dari arah pintu. Suara ceria yang memekakkan telinga Hiroki, membuat Hiroki muak, membuat Hiroki... takut.

"KAMIJOU~~! Wah! Kau pucat sekali! Maaf aku mengganggu, hari ini aku dan Kusama ada acara keluar..."

Pemilik suara ceria itu berceloteh. Hiroki paham benar siapa dia. SENPAI nya si Nowaki! Cih, siapa namanya? Tsumori? Siapapun itu, Hiroki benar-benar kesal. 'Brengsek!' umpatnya dalam hati. Suara cicitan riang si senpai ini terdengar lagi, menggetarkan gendang telinga Hiroki dengan –_rasa cemburu._

"Senpai datang lebih pagi," terdengar suara lembut Nowaki, "Mau ikut sarapan dengan kami?"

"Heh? Bukanya kita sepakat makan di luar? Kemarin malam kau yang bilang kan?" suara riang-menyebalkan itu menimpali.

"Oh, iya! Aku lupa! Ah, Hiro-san, aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku berangkat sekarang..."

Hiroki tak menjawab. Ia menanggalkan apronnya di lantai. Perasaanya sangat tidak menentu. Marah, sakit, cemburu, dan yang paling parah –sesal.

'Nowaki mau balas dendam gara-gara memergoki aku jalan dengan Akihiko,' itu yang pertama kali terlintas di pikiran Hiroki. Dadanya sesak, tidak tahan ingin memukul Nowaki dan Tsumori sekaligus. 'Bagus! Nowaki anak manis, sekarang kau sudah berani menentangku! Kau berani BALAS DENDAM padaku!'

"...Hiro-san! Aku benar-benar minta maaf," terdengar suara Nowaki lagi, "Aku tidak bisa janji akan pulang malam ini. Aku menangani satu pasien yang akan dioperasi besok. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

"..." Nafas Hiroki serasa ingin putus detik itu. Tapi ia memaksakan tenggorokanya untuk mengeluarkan suara, " –Ya, tidak masalah..."

Hanya selang sedetik, dan BLAM! Pintu ditutup. Telinga Hiroki masih bisa menangkap cicitan ceria Tsumori di balik pintu, tapi cicitan sialan itu cepat lenyap.

Sunyi.

Kini Hiroki merasa _sendirian_. Ada hawa dingin yang menjalari tubuhnya. Hiroki melemaskan tubuhnya ke lantai. Dengan wajah pucat, ia berbisik, "Andaikan waktu itu aku tidak bersama Akihiko..."

* * *

Hiroki berjalan gontai, menyelusuri aspal basah bekas tersapu hujan semalam. Sesekali, ia menyepak kerikil tak berdosa yang tergeletak disitu. Ia berjalan –tanpa arah. Lebih tepatnya, ia sedang kehilangan arah sekarang.

Semua terulang, seperti saat Hiroki kehilangan Akihiko. Semua hanya bisa dikonklusikan dengan satu kata –sakit.

"Benar, aku akan ke toko buku, ada buku yang mau aku beli hari ini. Aku akan lebih baik di sana," ucapnya pada diri sendiri, mencoba menyelipkan sugesti positif diantara buramnya pikiran. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung mengayunkan langkah, ke sebuah tempat yang pertama kali terlintas di pikiranya : toko buku yang kemarin aku datangi dengan Akihiko.

Kling! Lonceng kecil yang tergantung manis diatas pintu berdenting kecil ketika Hiroki mendorong pintu kaca itu pelan-pelan. Seorang wanita di belakang meja kasir tersenyum ramah ke arahnya. Mungkin karena ia mengenali Hiroki yang datang semalam. Hiroki melenggang cuek.

"Usagi-san! Ini keren kan?"

"Ya, boleh. Bawa ke kasir sana!"

"Sungguh?"

"Ya."

Samar, telinga Hiroki menangkap suara yang terdengar familiar. Ia memutar kepalanya, melihat ke arah tenggara. Ada bayangan seseorang...ah, bukan, dua orang yang sangat tidak asing di matanya. Mata Hiroki meredup.

"Akihiko? Takahashi?" bisiknya, menatap laki-laki berambut perak yang merangkul seorang pemuda berambut cokelat –mahasiswanya sendiri.

Kesakitan itu semakin dalam menikam. Tanpa sadar, ada cairan bening yang menggenang di kedua matanya.

KESAKITAN INI SEMPURNA.

Hiroki merasa ia _sendirian_ lagi. Ia tak bisa mencintai Akihiko, dan ia juga tak tau apakah ia masih bisa mencintai Nowaki. Bagus, dunia benar-benar tak memihak padanya. Ia kehilangan semua.

Pelan-pelan, Hiroki memutar haluan dan meninggalkan tempat itu, sebelum Akihiko atau adiknya si Takahiro itu menyadari keberadaanya.

_Ia ingin mati_.

* * *

**Rongga jiwaku mati**

**Ketika kurasa berjuta sayatan**

**Tepat di nurani ini**

**Tempat kusimpan semua penyesalan**

**

* * *

**

DIIIIINNNN!

Klakson mobil berwarna hitam berkilau yang melaju cepat itu menjerit nyaring, melabrak keheningan di tengah taburan gerimis dari langit. Hiroki menoleh, kaget mendengar jeritan nyaring itu.

Dirasakanya sorot lampu mobil itu menyeruak, menembus biji matanya. Ia terkejut, semuanya terjadi begitu cepat –Hiroki tak sempat menghindar.

Sepersekian detik...

**BRAAAKKK!**

_Tercium anyir darah segar. _Dan pada detik itu –TEPAT DETIK ITU, nafas sang asisten dosen tampan terhenti –

* * *

**Aku menangis**

**Dalam kobar ketakutan abadi**

**Tuhan, jagalah dia ketika aku pergi**

**Dan katakan padanya**

**Aku takkan pernah kembali**

**

* * *

**

_Nyeri._

_Sakit._

_Tubuhku tak bisa bergerak._

_Bau darah menyeruak._

_Semuanya gelap._

_Tapi aku melihat cahaya –aku rasa itulah yang namanya alam baka._

_

* * *

_

Ramai, lebih dari selusin orang berkumpul di dekat raga Hiroki yang terkapa tanpa daya di trotoar. Ada kucuran darah merah mengalir dari kepalanya.

"Kecelakaan! Telpon ambulans!"

"laki-laki ini bunuh diri!"

"Tidak! Ia tak sengaja tertabrak!"

"Bawa ke rumah sakit! Bawa ke rumah sakit!"

Tempat itu riuh oleh teriakan orang-orang. Hiroki bukan orang bodoh yang akan semudah itu menyerahkan nyawanya kepada Yang Kuasa hanya karena masalah ini –ini kecelakaan, bukan bunuh diri.

"Usagi-san? Itu apa ada apa ya?" tanya Misaki ketika ia melangkah keluar dari toko buku itu, dan melihat keramaian di trotoar. Akihiko menyipitkan matanya heran. Ah, mendadak ada desiran aneh di hatinya.

'perasaanku tidak enak,' batinya. Seraya menyalakan rokoknya, Akihiko berkata lirih, "Coba kita lihat, Misaki."

"Ya, ayo kita lihat,"

Kedua lelaki itu segera mengayunkan langkah mereka, menuju trotoar di seberang toko buku.

"Permisi," ucap Misaki, "Ada apa ini?" tanyanya pada seorang wanita di tepi jalan raya.

"Kecelakaan. Mereka bilang ada seorang laki-laki yang sengaja menabrakkan diri ke sebuah mobil," jawab wanita itu. Misaki dan Akihiko saling berpandangan heran.

"Bunuh diri?" tanya Misaki pelan, "Coba kita lihat!"

Misaki setengah berlari ke arah kerumunan orang itu, meninggalkan Akihiko. Ia menjulurkan lehernya, mencoba melihat ke arah trotoar. Beberapa orang menyingkir sedikit, memberi kesempatan bagi Misaki.

Glek!

Misaki melihatnya! Sosok berambut cokelat itu...

"KAMIJOU SENSEI?"

* * *

Jerit ambulans membahana, melaju dengan kecepatan konstan. Hujan gerimis semakin deras, mengguyur jalanan kota yang ramai. Sosok itu terkulai lemas, tanpa kesadaran. Di sampingnya, sang novelis Akihiko duduk, dengan perasaan tak menentu.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau Usagi-san kenal dengan dosenku," kata Misaki.

"Oh? Ya, aku tidak pernah cerita ya? Sebenarnya aku malas mengantarnya ke rumah sakit seperti ini, tapi aku masih punya urusan denganya," jawab Akihiko datar. Misaki mengangguk mengerti. Iseng, ia melirik dosenya yang masih terkapar itu. Wajahnya pucat –Misaki tidak yakin ia masih bernafas.

Ambulans yang mereka tumpangi memasuki pelataran rumah sakit yang lumayan luas. Hiroki segera dilarikan ke unit gawat darurat untuk penanganan lebih lanjut.

"Orang itu mengalami benturan hebat," kata seorang laki-laki berseragam putih.

"Bagaimana dengan pengendara mobil yang menabraknya?" tanya Akihiko.

"Ya, mereka sudah membayar sejumlah uang untuk pengobatan. Kalian tenang saja. Ah, kalian keluarganya?"

"..." Akihiko diam sedetik, kemudian ia berkata dengan spontan, "Ya, bisa dibilang begitu. Saya _kakak_ nya. Nama dia adalah Kamijou Hiroki."

Deg! Kalimat yang langsung menohok ulu hati Misaki. KAKAK DIA BILANG? Misaki merapatkan giginya, menahan tawa. Ia sama sekali tidak tau ada apa diantara Akihiko dan Hiroki. Ah, kenapa tiba-tiba Akihiko mengaku bahwa ia kakaknya?

"Ya," lanjut dokter itu, "Kalian bisa menunggu beberapa menit lagi. Kami akan menjahit luka-lukanya."

"baik," Akihiko menjawab singkat. Ia duduk di kursi ruang tunggu. Wajahnya pucat –secara tidak langsng mengindikasikan bahwa ia cemas. Sesekali ia menjilat bibirnya, seperti menahan hasrat untuk menyelipkan sebatang rokok di sana. Ia sudah membuang rokoknya ketika menaiki ambulans tadi.

Misaki ikut duduk. "Usagi-san? Kapan Usagi-san kenal Kamijou-sensei?" tanya Misaki penasaran.

"Oh, itu... dia temanku saat kecil. Kau tidak tau ya?" ucap Akihiko.

"Tidak. Kau tak pernah cerita. Wah, aku baru tau kalau Usagi-san teman masa kecilnya setan Kamijou,"

Akihiko tersenyum kecil mendengar suara polos itu. "Jangan cemburu ya?"

"Ih, Siapa yang cemburu!" Misaki merengut, meraih rambut perak Akihiko dan mengucaknya –hal yang tak berani ia lakukan sebenarnya. Tapi berkat itu, Akihiko tersenyum dan suasana sedikit mencair. Hanya selang lima menit, pintu ruang UGD terbuka. Seorang suster cantik melangkah keluar membawa kotak obat-obatan.

"Kamijou-san sudah bisa ditengok," ucapnya ramah. Misaki mengucapkan terimakasih dan menyusul Akihiko memasuki ruangan.

Nampaklah sosok malang itu –terbaring tanda daya. Bau anestesi menyeruak menembus sekat hidung. Akihiko mengernyit tidak suka.

"Bau anestesi ya?" kata Misaki.

Akihiko tidak menjawab. Ia melangkah mendekati raga itu. Hiroki diinfus, sebuah perban melilit kepalanya. Ada bercak kemerahan disana. Ada perban juga di lengan kananya, dan bekas jahitan baru di hasta kirinya.

"Lukanya ringan dan tidak banyak," tiba-tiba terdengar suara laki-laki berseragam putih tadi. Akihiko menoleh.

"Lukanya ringan dan tidak banyak," ulang laki-laki itu, "Tapi guncangan di kepalanya sangat dahsyat. Kalau setengah jam lagi ia belum siuman atau malah menunjukkan tanda-tanda gawat, kita akan memindahkanya ke ICU. Ini serius. Dia bisa saja koma untuk waktu yang tidak bisa kami tentukan."

Wajah Akihiko memucat lagi –kali ini mengindikasikan rasa takut yang dalam. Ketakutan itu kentara. Misaki belum pernah melihat ekspresi seperti itu di wajah dingin semenya itu. Ia mengepalkan tanganya sedikit, agak cemburu karena lagi-lagi Akihiko perhatian pada laki-laki lain selain dirinya. DOSENYA SENDIRI!

"Apa aku perlu menghubungi si Nowaki ya?" ucap Akihiko pelan.

"Eh? Usagi-san bilang apa?"

"Ah, tidak. Misaki, aku pinjam handphone mu. Aku akan menelpon ibu Hiroki," kata Akihiko. Ia menatap cairan infus yang menetes perlahan-lahan dengan mata redup. Redup sekali.

Sejenak, ia teringat malam kemarin –ketika Hiroki ada di rumahnya dan... berciuman denganya. Mesra...

"Cih!" ia mengumpat. Tanpa sadar, ada semburat merah di pipinya. Ia berharap Misaki tidak melihat hal itu.

Akihiko segeran menekan tombol-tombol handphone itu, mengingat-ingat nomor telpon rumah orang tua sahabat kecilnya itu.

Tiba-tiba...

"...Aki..." Hiroki berkata lirih dalam komanya –mengigau. Akihiko kaget ketika mendengar suara lemah itu.

"Hiroki? Kau sudah sadar? Hiroki?"

"..."

"...Aki..."

"HIROKI! JAWAB AKU KALAU KAU SUDAH SADAR!"

"..."

Hening. Kemudian, suara lemah itu kembali terdengar. Kali ini jauh lebih lemah. "Nowaki...". Suara lemah yang menyadarkan Akihiko, betapa Hiroki mencintai lelaki bernama Nowaki itu...

* * *

**(BELUM) tamat**

* * *

Author : Hayyah! Mikir chapter ini setengah mati! Asal mikir asal ngetik nih!

Nowaki : =,=" pokoknya saya tidak akan memaafkanmu kalo pasang skenario laknat kayak gini!

Author : Emang saya mau minta maaf?

Nowaki : HIRO-SAN, AMBIL BAK PARAFIN SAMA PISO BEDAH, kita otopsi author ini sekarang juga!

Author : SAYA BUKAN TIKUS BEDAH LABORATORIUUUMM *ngumpet di kolong meja kompu*

Nowa+Hiro : wkwkwk...

Author : Yang pasti, ikuti terus kisah ini dan mari kita lihat, apakah author berani bikin lemon scene di final chapter, jiakakakak... NGACIIIRRRR! *author diuber egoist couple*

R

E

V

I

E

W

P

L

E

A

S

E~


	6. Chapter 6

**SCANDAL 6**

By : Argentum F Silver-chan

* * *

**Aku memandangmu**

**Dari tirai pengkhianatan ini**

**Maafkan aku**

**Aku memang ditakdirkan mati jika hatiku sampai terbagi**

**.**

**Antara kau dan dia**

**Aku mencintai kalian berdua**

**Tapi hanya satu dari kalian**

**Sosok yang memang sudah Tuhan tetapkan**

**

* * *

**

Akihiko terduduk di atas lantai yang dingin luar biasa. Ia menekuk kakinya dengan wajah sendu –perlambangan gelisah yang begitu dalam. Sementara Hiroki tergolek lemah di sisinya, dalam sekaratnya, serta masih mengigau dan memanggil-manggil 'nama' itu.

"Nowaki... Nowaki..."

Akihiko mendesah pelan.

"Usagi-san..." panggil Misaki ikut cemas, "Apa tidak ada kerabat Kamijou sensei yang datang? Kasihan, Kamijou sensei nampaknya sangat kesakitan..."

"..." Akihiko diam. Ia menghela nafasnya dan memandang ke depan dengan tatapan kosong sepenuhnya. Seakan takut akan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang tak bisa ia ucapkan dan tak bisa ia aksarakan.

Ketakutan yang juga tak bisa dibaca dari raut wajahnya –tapi sangat kentara mencabik hatinya.

'_Kenapa Hiroki terus menyebut nama itu? Sebegitu penting kah seorang Nowaki baginya? Apakah aku yang menyebabkan semua ini...?'_ batinya, dalam rasa takut yang terus berputar dan membelitnya...

* * *

PRAAAKKK!

Nowaki terkejut setengah mati ketika mendadak pegangan tanganya mengendur, dan mortar putih di tanganya terbanting. Derakanya keras dan memantul jelas di ruangan itu. Nowaki tersentak.

"Kusama! Apa lagi itu!" seru Tsumori.

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa. Maafkan aku, aku menjatuhkan mortar nya lagi," jawab Nowaki seraya tersenyum, dan memungut mortar itu pelan-pelan.

Ada rasa aneh menjalari hatinya.

Cemas yang bergelayut tanpa jeda...

"Hiro-san..." tanpa sadar Nowaki bergumam.

* * *

Malam turun. Hembusan angin di luar sana semakin menggila, memecah kesunyian. Rembulan mulai naik dan mengembarai angkasa. Akihiko masih berada di sana –di sisi Hiroki.

Hiroki dipindahkan di ruang ICU karena kondisinya yang semakin kritis. Kini tubuhnya terhubung ke tabung oksigen dan elektrokadiograf dengan kabel-kabel bening yang rumit. Akihiko menghela nafasnya panjang.

Syukurlah Misaki mau memahami posisi Akihiko kini. Ia membiarkan Akihiko terus menunggui Hiroki sampai ia sadar nantinya. Akihiko tak bergeser satu inchi pun dari tempat semula. Tangan kokohnya menggenggam tangan sahabatnya yang kaku dan dingin itu.

Lirih, ia merapal do`a.

Dzzzttt... dzzzttt... mendadak, handphone Hiroki bergetar. Akihiko kaget. Dengan cepat ia menyambar handphone bercassing putih metalik itu, berharap ada kontak dari orang tua Hiroki.

_Nowaki_, Akihiko membaca nama yang tertera pada layar. Ah, ternyata seme Hiroki yang menelpon. Akihiko menekan tombol yes.

"Halo?" sapanya.

Tak ada jawaban untuk beberapa detik.

"Halo?" ulang Akihiko lagi.

Terdengar suara dari seberang sana. Suara yang menyiratkan ragu, _"Halo? Maaf? Hiro-san?"_

"Oh, aku bukan Hiroki. Kebetulan sekali kau menelpon..."

"_USAMI-SAN? Ini Usami-san ya?Mana Hiro-san?" _Sela Nowaki di seberang sana dengan nada kaget.

"Tunggu sebentar! Dengarkan aku!," pinta Akihiko, "Hiroki masuk rumah sakit..."

"_APA? Hiro-san masuk rumah sakit?" _

"Hiroki masuk ICU di rumah sakit dekat pusat kota. Kau ada dimana?" tanya Akihiko.

"_Aku sekarang dinas di rumah sakit di distrik lain. Ya, aku akan kesana! Tunggu sebentar! Aku akan kesana!"_

Klik! Sambungan diputus. Akihiko menjauhkan handphone itu dari telinganya. "Syukurlah," ucapnya, "syukurlah Nowaki akan kesini. Aku harap ia tidak panik,"

Hari semakin gelap. Satu jam yang lalu Hiroki dipindah ke bangsal. Malam ini Akihiko memutuskan untuk tetap berada di sisinya –sampai Nowaki datang.

Akihiko menelungkupkan wajahnya di sisi tempat tidur. Ia bisa mendengar nafas dan detak jantung sahabatnya itu. Nafas yang lambat, dan detak jantung yang pelan.

"Tuhan," ia berbisik, "jangan Kau ambil nyawa Hiroki," ucapnya. Lambat laun kesadaranya mulai habis. Akihiko larut dalam kantuk –dan ia pun memejamkan matanya pelan-pelan.

Ia tertidur.

* * *

.

"Usami-san," terdengar suara lembut seorang laki-laki. Akihiko membuka mata perlahan.

"Usami-san," suara itu terulang. Pandangan Akihiko mengabur sesaat karena sorot lampu ruangan yang terang.

"Usami-san," suara itu terulang untuk ketiga kalinya. Akihiko mengerutkan kening.

"Nowaki-san?" balasnya. Pandanganya mulai menormal, dan ia mendapati sosok lelaki berambut indigo gelap di sampingnya."Kapan kau datang?" tanyanya sambil mengusap matanya.

"Barusan,"

Akihiko melirik jam. Ah, sekarang sudah subuh. "Kau pasti panik," ucapnya.

"Sangat," balas Nowaki sambil menyeret sebuah kursi dan menempatkanya di samping tempat tidur.

"maaf? Usami-san masih mengantuk ya?" tanya Nowaki.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Aku senang kau membangunkanku," balas Akihiko datar, "Ada yang mau kubicarakan denganmu,"

"Mengenai apa?" tanya Nowaki langsung.

"Mengenai Hiroki. Ah. aku mau ke kamar mandi sebentar. Kau tunggu aku disini ya?" Akihiko bangkit berdiri. Nowaki mengangguk, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Akihiko pun beranjak pergi.

Akihiko menyipitkan matanya, menatap sosoknya di dalam cermin datar itu. Wajahnya basah tersapu air keran yang dingin. Ah menghela nafas dengan berat.

"Hi-ro-ki," tanpa sadar ia mengeja nama itu perlahan, dalam rasa yang tertahan. Mulutnya hendak menggumamkan sesuatu lagi –tapi kemudian batal. Ia menelan kata-kata itu.

"Sudahlah," desahnya sambil berbalik pergi meninggalkan kamar mandi dan menuju ruangan Hiroki.

Nowaki masih menunggunya di sana. Kini Nowaki-lah yang menggenggam tangan Hiroki.

"Usami-san?" ucap Nowaki, "Bisakah kau jelaskan dulu apa yang terjadi?"

"Itulah yang akan kubicarakan," balas Akihiko sambil kembali duduk, "Hiroki tertabrak mobil kemarin. Tapi saksi mata bilang dia bunuh diri."

Wajah Nowaki memucat, "mustahil!" sangkalnya cepat.

"Begini, Nowaki-san. Aku tidak tau harus memulai dari mana. Tapi pertama, aku akan meluruskan kejadian tempo hari. Waktu kau memergokiku jalan dengan Hiroki, kau marah bukan? Aku takut kalau Hiroki bunuh diri gara-gara masalah itu."

"Ka... kami sudah bicara baik-baik di rumah, dan kami sudah baikan..."

"Biarkan aku bicara dulu," sela Akihiko, "Aku tidak peduli apakah kalian sudah baikan atau semacamnya. Tapi yang pasti, selama koma, Hiroki terus menyebut namamu. Kukira semua ini ada kaitanya dengan dirimu."

Nowaki menunduk. Wajahnya semakin pucat. Ia meremas tangan Hiroki –dengan ekspresi mengenaskan. "Iya ya.. jangan-jangan ini salahku... apakah, apakah gara-gara aku pergi dengan senpai ku kemarin? Lalu Hiro-san cemburu?"

"Entahlah," balas Akihiko, "kau adalah kekasih Hiroki. Kau yang memahami Hiroki lebih dari siapapun."

Langit sudah terang, dan aktivitas kembali dimulai. Akihiko pamit pulang ketika jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Ia tak mau membuat Misaki menunggunya di rumah lebih lama lagi.

"Terimakasih kau sudah baik sekali mau merawat Hiro-san," ucap Nowaki.

"Sudah kewajibanku," balas Akihiko, "Aku akan pulang sekarang. Mungkin aku akan menjenguk Hiroki kemari lagi nanti."

"Ya. Terimakasih banyak. Terimakasih banyak..."

* * *

Akihiko mengalungkan tanganya le leher Misaki, menggodanya seperti biasa.

"Aaaa! Lepaskan! Aku mau masak nih! Jangan ganggu!" protesnya.

"Aku lelah menulis, aku butuh dihibur..." Akihiko ber smirk-ria.

"Aaah!" Misaki melotot galak, "Kalau begitu, pergi saja sana ke rumah sakit! Kurasa Kamijou-sensei sedang menunggumu!" sahutnya –tanpa sadar. Akihiko ber smirk ria lagi.

"Misaki cemburu?" tanyanya.

"Hah! Tidak! Tidak!" jerit Misaki, blushing. Ia mengacungkan sendok sayurnya ke arah Akihiko dengan tatapan mengancam. Bukanya gentar Akihiko malah semakin mendekatinya..

"A... apa yang mau kau lakukan!" panik, Misaki berontak. Terlambat, Akihiko sudah mencekal kedua pergelangan tanganya. Sendok sayur Misaki jatuh karena mendadak tanganya melemas. Uft... tangan lebar itu terasa sangat dingin...

"Kemarin malam aku tak bisa menghabiskan malam denganmu... apa salah kalau malam ini aku merasa rindu?" tanyanya.

"Usagi-san ini biasanya kan dingin! Nah, kalau sedang kumat, kenapa jadi begini?" Misaki berontak. Akihiko tersenyum, seperti menahan tawa.

"Aku suka kau cemburu..." ucapnya.

"A... aku tidak cemburu! Terserah saja kalau Usagi-san mau perhatian dengan Kamijou-sensei, atau semacamnya..."

Akihiko tertawa kecil. "Kau manis," bisiknya seduktif. Keringat dingin mengalir di sisi pipi Misaki.

"Usagi-san, kau..."

TING! TONG! Mendadak, suara bel pintu yang sangat keras terdengar.

"Ada tamu! Aku bukakan ya!" seru Misaki spontan. Ia langsung melepaskan tubuh mungilnya dari keberingasan sang seme –yah, apa lah itu namanya... Misaki membukakan pintu. Ia melihat sosok berambut indigo di balik pintu itu. Sosok yang amat sangat tidak asing.

"HAH?" Misaki dan sosok itu sama-sama berseru. Yah, sosok itu adalah Kusama Nowaki.

"Paman tukang bunga?" seru Misaki kaget. Ia masih ingat betul pada Nowaki. Nowaki-lah yang melayaninya saat ia membeli bunga mawar untuk ucapan selamat untuk Akihiko waktu Akihiko memenangkan penghargaan..

"Kau kan anak muda yang waktu itu...?" ucap Nowaki, "Aku kemari mencari Usami-san."

Kening Misaki berkerut. "Hah? Mencari Usagi-san? Umm... masuklah dulu, aku panggilkan dia..."

Misaki masuk, disusul Nowaki di belakangnya. Misaki memasang wajah bertanya-tanya, '_apa sih hubungan paman tukang bunga ini dengan Usagi-san...? Kok mereka saling mengenal. Dan... ah, aku terlalu banyak mikir nih!_'

Tak lama berselang, Akihiko keluar. Ia memasang wajah heran atas kedatangan yang tiba-tiba itu. "Nowaki-san?" panggilnya, "Ada kabar apa tentang Hiroki?"

"Itu dia!" seru Nowaki langsung, "Pagi tadi Hiro-san sadar, tapi dia... dia..."

"Kenapa? Katakan padaku!" desak Akihiko.

"Hiro-san amnesia..."

* * *

Sebuah pukulan batin yang hebat, menghantam ulu hati sang novelis muda. Ia membulatkan mata violetnya, tanda tak percaya. "Hiroki... kau..." ia berbisik –tertahan, seraya menatap sosok yang terkulai lemas di atas ranjang rumah sakit itu. Wajahnya begitu pucat, dan ia memandang eternit dengan tatapan kosong.

"Aku..." Hiroki mencoba bersuara parau, "Aku ada di mana..."

"Kau ada di rumah sakit. Kepalamu terbentur saat kecelakaan kemarin..." Akihiko mencoba menerangkan. Suaranya masih dingin dan datar, sepenuhnya mengkamuflasekan kepanikan dalam hatinya.

"..." Hiroki terdiam.

"Dia terus menanyakan hal itu sejak ia siuman..." bisik Nowaki cemas. "Dokter sama sekali tak bisa memprediksikan apa yang akan terjadi. Ini adalah kasus langka dalam dunia kedokteran. Padahal ia tidak cedera dalam, tapi malah hilang ingatan..."

Akihiko ikut diam. Tanganya mengepal erat. "Nowaki-san? Bisakah kita bicara empat mata?" pintanya.

Nowaki mengangguk. Lalu mereka keluar ruangan itu berdua, dan memilih sebuah bangku ruang tunggu agak jauh dari lorong utama rumah sakit. Akihiko mulai bicara,

"Nowaki-san, aku bukan seorang dokter, aku juga tidak mengerti sama sekali tentang anatomi. Tapi aku punya sebuah teori," ucapnya.

"Teori apa itu Usami-san?" tanya Nowaki.

"Sebenarnya Hiroki itu tidak amnesia. Aku berani sumpah Hiroki tidak amnesia! Hanya saja, ketika sebelum Hiroki kecelakaan, sesudah Hiroki kecelakaan, ketika Hiroki koma, ketika Hiroki kritis, dan sampai Hiroki sadar, ia terus-terusan mengingatmu. Kalau _space_ otaknya yang tersisa hanya untuk mengingat dirimu, wajar kan dia jadi lupa semuanya?"

Glek! Nowaki langsung terdiam. Ia menatap Akihiko dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Atas dasar apa kau berteori seperti itu, Usami-san?" tanyanya sangsi.

"Aku menunggui Hiroki selama semalam. Dalam tidurnya, ia terus menyebut nama 'Nowaki'. Dia terus memikirkanmu..." suara Akihiko terdengar lirih –nyaris seperti berbisik.

Nowaki menuduk. "A... aku tidak tau harus bagaimana... kau mengatakan seolah-olah semua ini gara-gara aku. A... aku mencintai Hiro-san..."

Pluk! Akihiko meletakkan tanganya di pundak Nowaki –sesuatu yang sangat jarang ia lakukan pada orang lain. Akihiko memandang matanya yang berwarna gelap. Pandangan yang ganjil, tapi mendamaikan.

"Kau layak bersanding di sisi Hiroki," bisiknya.

"Usami-san... sebenarnya Hiro-san pernah memendam rasa cinta padamu..." ujar Nowaki.

"...Dia sudah melupakan cintanya padaku... berkat kau, Nowaki-san. Aku sayang pada Hiroki, tak lebih dari seorang kakak yang menyayangi adik. Itu wajar."

Mereka berdua terdiam untuk sejenak.

"...Menurutku..." ucap Akihiko, "Hanya kau yang bisa menyembuhkan ingatan Hiroki. Hatimu lebih lembut daripada siapapun, dan kau jauh lebih memahami Hiroki daripada siapapun."

Percakapan itu berakhir. Nowaki kembali ke ruangan Hiroki dan Akihiko kembali ke rumahnya. Sekitar lima menit mereka bercakap-cakap, Akihiko menyadari sesuatu–

"Anak muda itu benar-benar lelaki yang baik... begitu baik sampai-sampai Hiroki terus merindukanya."

* * *

**Serpihan ingatan pahit itu sirna**

**Tertelan kehangatan rasa**

**Dalam cinta–**

**Kuharap Tuhan terus memberikan rasa itu**

**Padaku**

* * *

Akihiko kembali bekerja, melanjutkan novelnya yang sempat terbengkalai. Misaki memberikan secangkir teh hangat padanya –hal yang biasa ia lakukan untuk menemani perjuangan sang seme...yah, apalah namanya. Ia berujar, "Usagi-san? Keadaan Kamijou-sensei baik-baik saja kan? Ia pasti senang kalau kau menungguinya di rumah sakit lagi."

"Kau manis sekali Misaki. Jangan pasang wajah cemburu seperti itu, nanti aku jadi bernafsu!" ucapnya.

"Usagi-san prevert!" sahut Misaki jengkel seraya beralik dan segera hengkang dari tempat itu. Akihiko membetulkan letak kacamatanya sambil mengamati Misaki.

"Belakangan ini aku cuek dengan Misaki ya?" ucapnya pada diri sendiri, "kurasa aku akan minta maaf padanya..."

Setelah menyelesaikan satu bab, Akihiko mematikan PC nya. Ia mengirim pesan ke nomor Nowaki. '_Aku tunggu kabar baik darimu_.' Lalu ia beranjak keluar kamar. Ia mendapati Misaki tengah membaca buku di ruang tengah. Sepetinya seluruh pekerjaanya sudah beres.

"Misaki sayang," panggilnya.

"Jangan panggil aku sayang-sayang!" balas Misaki kesal. Tapi Akihiko malah menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping Misaki dan merangkulnya. Dalam sekali gerakan, tanganya sudah mencengkeram erat leher mulus itu.

"Hekkk! Sakit!" jerit Misaki. Akihiko malah menekanya –sebuah gerakan kasar yang membuat Misaki terjatuh. Uft... ia sudah bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selama beberapa menit –atau bahkan beberapa jam kedepan.

"Aku merindukanmu..." Akihiko berbisik seksi, lalu menenggelamkan wajah tirusnya yang tampan ke lekuk leher Misaki. Ia menghisapnya keras, membuat Misaki mengerang nyeri –tapi nikmat.

Tanganya menggerayangi sisi depan tubuh sang uke, membelainya lembut. Tangan lebarnya yang dingin memberi efek nyaman yang amat sangat... Misaki mendesah. Perlakuan yang sangat sering ia dapat, tapi ia tidak bosan. Karena ia sepenuhnya menikmati–

Akihiko tersenyum mesum. "Nah, katakan, bagian mana yang ingin kau sentuh lebih dulu..."

"A... aku... ahhh..."

"Oh? Kau ingin bagian itu? Baiklah..."

"Aaarrgg!" Misaki menjerit tertahan saat dirasakanya ada benda hangat dan basah meraup sesuatu dari dirinya yang paling sensitif di bawah sana, membawanya dalam rasa nikmat. Desahan itu mengalir tanpa mampu terbendung lagi... benar-benar tak mampu terbendung lagi...

"Kuharap kau tidak cemburu lagi padaku dan Hiroki... kau harus tau kalau aku mencintaimu..." ucap Akihiko sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan...goda aku..." pinta Misaki terengah. Ia meremas rambut keperakan sang novelis, membuat Akihiko semakin bersemangat...

Satu jam...

Dua jam...

Tiga jam...

Rasanya tak ada lagi tenaga yang tersisa. Misaki terkapar di lantai yang dingin dengan tubuh telanjang sempurna...

Kriiiiingggg! Telepon rumah menjerit. Akihiko membetulkan gesper celana panjangnya dan berjalan perlahan ke arah meja telepon. Wajahnya berkeringat, tapi tetap tenang... agaknya ia udah terbiasa dengan hubungan sex liar seperti ini.

"Halo? Usami di sini," sapanya.

"_Usami-san! Hiro-san menghilang dari rumah sakit!"_ Suara Nowaki menjerit panik di seberang sana. Tangan Akihiko mengendur. Tanpa sadar, gagang telpon itu terjatuh...

"A... apa...?" lirihnya.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

yg pasti belum tamat... masih sisa satu chapter. Tetap tongkrongin fic nie ya~! Oh, ya, lupakan adegan lemon (ato apalah namanya) diatas... terinspirasi aja bkin lemon gara2 fic 'Roket itu Diterbangkan oleh Topan' by loveless G, sama fic 'diary sang seme' by Virgo the animelupherz (alias Diamond My Stress(full) Brother), hahayy... (gapentink! *dihajar brother*)

Peace all! ^^v author pamit dulu, mau memulai perjalanan nyari uke (ada yg mau?*plaakkk* 100% bcanda)

JANGAN LUPA REVIEW!


	7. Scandal ini berakhir

Weheee~~~ FINAL CHAPTER! FINAL CHAPTER! FINAL CHAPTER! *plaakkk*

Iyya, iyya, Minna-san.. cerita SCANDAL udah habis. Mari kita lihat chapter terakhir ini~

Dan seperti yang saya janjikan pada **'seseorang yg diam2 kusayangi' (**kawan2 syok pas tau kalo yg q maksud nie adalah seorang cowok**)**, juga janji saya kepada temen-temen : **Loveless G-Senpai, Virgo The Anime LupherZ, My 'EX', Bang L (siapapun namanya!) dan kawan saya si -piiippp-** , saya akan membuat LEMON.

Tapi Alhamdulillah (?) ternyata saya tidak bisa membuat LEMON itu di sini,. Sebagai gantinya saya buatkan bonus chapter yang berisi mature-content. Silahkan nanti dibuka... (AUTHOR GILAK, MALAH PROMOSI)

Wokeh, daripada dengerin bacotan si author mendingan baca story di bawah nie! (warning : typo merajalela)

* * *

**SCANDAL 7**

By : Argentum F Silver-chan

* * *

**Kenangan, persahabatan dan cinta**

**Dalam kalbuku tercatat sebagai fantasi belaka**

**Aku enggan mengingatnya**

**Semua itu hanyalah serpihan hidupku yang hampa**

**.**

**Biarkan aku melupakan**

**Dan mengubur segalanya dalam kegelapan**

**Yang tersisa dari segala yang telah sirna**

**Hanya satu kata**

**.**

"**Aku manusia di puncak dosa"**

**.**

**Dan biar aku relakan**

**Semua hilang tertelan takdir Tuhan**

**Sekalipun aku menjerit**

**Itu hanya akan menggores kembali luka hati yang semakin sakit**

**.**

"**Maafkan aku"**

**

* * *

**

Akihiko menghentikan laju sportcar nya. Ia melirik spion depan, menatap Nowaki yang berada di jok belakang.

"Usagi-san yakin akan mencari Kamijou-sensei kesini?" tanya Misaki. Akihiko tidak menjawab. Ia membuka pintu mobil pelan-pelan dan turun, diikuti Misaki dan Nowaki.

"Tempat apa ini?" Nowaki angkat bicara seraya mengedarkan pandanganya. Sejauh mata memandang mereka hanya melihat hamparan rumput hijau. Ternyata Akihiko membawa Nowaki dan Misaki ke sebuah areal perbukitan. "Apa kau yakin Hiro-san pergi ke tempat ini?" tanya Nowaki lagi. Mungkin sang dokter muda sudah tidak sabar dengan sikap dingin Akihiko yang bisa dibilang kelewat batas itu.

"Udaranya asyik juga," komentar Misaki sambil melangkah menyejajari Akihiko.

"Nowaki-san, Misaki, kalian ingin ikut aku?" tanya Akihiko.

"Ya!" sambar Nowaki langsung, "kalau kau memang yakin Hiro-san ada disini, aku aan ikut denganmu! Se...semua ini salahku.. biarkan aku yang bertanggung jawab..."

"Tutup mulutmu." Akihiko menyela dengan dingin sambil berlalu. Ia melangkah ke tengah sebuah tanah lapang yang dipenuhi rumput hijau yang masih agak basah, meninggalkan Nowaki dan Misaki berdiri terpaku dengan mulut terkunci.

"Apa dia selalu begitu...?" Nowaki berbisik.

"Nanti Kusama-san akan terbiasa," balas Misaki kalem sambil mengikuti langkah Akihiko.

Mereka bertiga berjalan pelan-pelan membelah tanah lapang itu. Angin yang berhembus tidak terlalu dingin sekarang. Iseng, Nowaki mengamati areal perbukitan itu. Tanahnya tidak terlalu menurun atau menanjak, bahkan di bebepa tempat terkesan landai. Udaranya juga sangat nyaman, jauh dari polusi dan kebisingan kota. Tempat yang sempurna untuk bersantai.

"Sebenarnya kenapa kau membawaku ke tempat ini?" tanya Nowaki pelan.

"Aku pernah kemari bersama Hiroki sebelumnya..." jawab Akihiko datar. Jawaban yang langsung membuat Nowaki dan Misaki syok.

'_Aduh,benar kan Usagi-san ada hubungan khusus dengan Setan Kamijou! Aaarrrggg! _' batin Misaki geram.

'_Benar kan ternyata Hiro-san masih berhubungan dengan novelis sialan ini!_' batin Nowaki tak kalah geram.

Tanpa sadar ada nyala cemburu di hati kecil masing-masing.

Mereka bertiga terus melangkah semakin jauh ke tanah lapang itu, melewati jajaran pohon sakura yang tertanam kokoh di sepanjang jalan berpaving. Samar-samar, mereka melihat sesosok pria berambut cokelat berdiri sejarak delapan meter. Sebuah perban melilit dahinya. Pria itu mematung di bawah sebatang pohon dengan pandangan lurus yang sendu.

"HIRO-SAN!" Nowaki menjerit seketika. Sosok itu menoleh, menampakan wajah muramnya. Matanya yang ber-_iris_ cokelat tua itu meredup.

"No-wa-ki?" bisiknya, "A-ki-hi-ko? Ta-ka-ha-shi?"

Nowaki berlari dengan mata berbinar. "Kami mencarimu!" teriaknya. Tanpa aba-aba lagi Nowaki menerjang tubuh mungil sang asisten dosen, mendekapnya begitu erat, seakan enggan untuk kehilangan. Mata Hiroki semakin meredup, pasrah dalam dekapan lengan kokoh Nowaki. "Aku mencemaskanmu Hiro-san! Sangat..."

Hiroki tak kuasa menjawab. Ia melirik ke arah duo Akihiko-Misaki dengan tatapan kosong. Hati Hiroki semakin terluka melihat kedekatan Akihiko dengan kekasih barunya itu. Ia memejamkan matanya.

"Lepaskan aku..." bisiknya pada Nowaki.

Nowaki melepasnya. "Hiro-san, kau itu tidak benar-benar hilang ingatan kan? Dan kau juga tidak benar-benar ingin kabur dari rumah sakit kan?" cecar Nowaki langsung. Hiroki menunduk.

"Ingatanku memang agak tidak beres, tapi sekarang aku sudah bisa mengingat semuanya..." ucap Hiroki.

"Syukurlah! Mari kita pulang Hiro-san..." ajak Nowaki langsung. Hiroki tak merespons. Kepalanya sakit, tapi hatinya jauh lebih sakit. Sakit sampai sumsumnya.

Pertama, Hiroki sudah tak bisa mecintai Akihiko

Dan kedua, ia tidak tau apakah ia masih bisa mencintai Nowaki seperti sedia kala.

Semuanya membingungkanya. Semua ini hukuman! Tuhan menghukumya dan meletakkanya dalam lingkaran cinta yang rumit. Ia tak bisa mengelak! '_Kumohon, biarkan aku sendirian..._' ia berbisik dalam hati.

"Ayo Hiro-san! Ayo kita pulang!" Nowaki masih gigih membujuk.

"Tidak..." balas Hiroki, "aku masih ingin di tempat ini..."

"Kalau begitu kutemani ya?"

Hiroki benci suara polos kekanak-kanakan ini. Suara polos dari bibir orang yang dicintainya... orang yang dicintainya setelah Akihiko.

"Aku ingin sendirian dulu. Sebentar saja..." bisik Hiroki.

"Kalau ada masalah, ceritakanlah..." desak Nowaki kemudian.

"Kaulah masalahku, Nowaki! Sekarang pergilah dan biarkan aku sendirian!"

Nada suara Hiroki meninggi, membuat sang seme tersentak. Nowaki terpaku. "Hiro-san marah padaku?" tanyanya.

"Aku akan marah kalau kau masih di sini," Hiroki menjawab kalem.

"Oke! Kalau begitu aku akan pergi. Kujemput sejam lagi ya? Dan..."

"PER-GI!" teriak Hiroki keras seraya berpaling. Tak ada pilihan lain, Nowaki-pun pergi... '_Apakah ini benar-benar perpisahanku dengan Hiro-san?_' bisiknya dalam hati.

* * *

**Pikiranku melayang tinggi**

**Ke masa lalu yang teramat jauh**

**Yaitu saat kautemukan aku menangis seorang diri**

**Terluka karena cinta lama yang membuatku rapuh**

**.**

**Kau yang mengusap air mataku**

**Membawaku kepada rasa aman dalam dekapmu**

**Dalam rasa kasih yang terus kau jaga**

**Demi kita**

**.**

**Tapi aku membuangmu**

**Karena keegoisanku menuruti nafsu**

**Demi cinta lama yang kutau takkan kudapatkan**

**Sekalipun aku menekuk lututku di kaki Tuhan**

**.**

**Dan kini yang ada di hadapanku adalah hukuman**

**Ketika aku terjebak dalam sebuah lingkaran**

**Lingkaran cinta yang rumit**

**Yang semakin dalam menikamku yang tenggelam dalam rasa sakit**

**.**

**

* * *

**

"Hiroki..." bisik Akihiko.

"Kenapa aku tidak pergi bersama Nowaki dan pacarmu itu. Oh, siapa namanya? Misaki takahashi?" sahut Hiroki sarkastis.

"Yeah, kalau dia memang pacarku kenapa? Kau cemburu?" tanya Akihiko sambil menyalakan sebatang rokok dan menyelipkanya di bibir.

"..." Hiroki tak menjawab.

"Hiroki.. kami cemas dan mencarimu sedari tadi," kata Akihiko, "ceritakanlah padaku kalau kau memang ada masalah..."

"Aku tidak punya masalah," balas Hiroki, "aku hanya... aku hanya menyesal..."

"Apa yang kausesali?" tanya Akihiko langsung. Hiroki tidak suka nada bicaranya yang dingin. Ia melirik sebentar ke arah sang novelis.

"Jangan bicara dengan nada seperti itu padaku!" sahutnya.

"Lalu kau ingin aku berbicara dengan nada seperti apa?" Akihiko menyahut, lalu menghembuskan asap rokoknya ke udara, membuat bentuk lingkaran kecil yang menari di udara. Lingkaran itu cepat lenyap ditelan angin.

"...bicaralah sedikit lembut..." Hiroki berbisik.

"Apa Nowaki-san kurang lembut padamu?" tanya Akihiko sambil menatap lekat ke arah mata sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Bu... bukan begitu..."

"Ya, sudah! Itu tidak penting. Sekarang katakan padaku apa yang sebenaranya terjadi padamu..." sela Akihiko cepat.

Hiroki menghela nafasnya dengan sangat berat. "Aku menyesal menyatakan cinta padamu. Aku menyesal kencan denganmu. Gara-gara itu Nowaki marah, lalu dia memutuskan hubungan kita... "

"Hiroki," sela Akihiko, "..kau salah besar! Nowaki-san sama sekali tidak memutuskan hubungan kalian! Nowaki-san seratus persen masih mencintaimu! Aku berani bersumpah ia masih mencintaimu!"

"Kau tau apa tentang kami!" tukas Hiroki kesal. Tapi nada bicaranya juga menyiratkan rasa sakit yang amat dalam.

"... jangan memperumit masalah ini, Hiroki. Ini menyangkut perasaan..." ujar Akihiko.

Hiroki tak menjawab. Akihiko juga diam. Mereka larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Hanya terdengar suara angin yang menghempaskan asap rokok Akihiko.

"... Hiroki," bisik Akihiko kemudian. Tanpa diduga, nada suaranya sedikit melembut ini, "aku sayang padamu Hiroki...!"

"Huh..." Hiroki mendesah.

"...Aku sayang kamu. Aku serius. Jika suatu saat nanti kau membutuhkanku, aku akan ada di sisimu. Kau sudah seperti adik bagiku..."

Mereka berdua sama-sama diam. Sampai sedetik kemudia, Akihiko merangkul Hiroki lembut, dan menariknya dalam pelukan.

"Ugh! Akihiko! Jangan peluk ak..."

Terlambat. Tangan kekar Akihiko sudah merengkuh Hiroki. Ada rasa hangat yang mendadak menyergap batin Hiroki. Hiroki memejamkan matanya.

"Aku juga sayang kamu," bisik Hiroki kemudian.

"Kalau kau sayang padaku, maka sekarang kau harus..."

"Menemui Nowaki dan berdamai!" sambar Hiroki cepat. Ia langsung melepaskan pelukanya dari Akihiko dan berbalik. Ia berlari... terus berlari membelah angin... Di pelupuk matanya terbayang wajah Nowaki. Wajah kekasihnya! Wajah kekasih yang paling dicintainya...

"Nowaki! Nowaki!" serunya sambil menghampiri Nowaki yang tengah bersandar di pintu sportcar Akihiko bersama Misaki.

"Hiro-san! Kau kembali!" seru Nowaki girang sambil menegakkan tubuhnya. Mereka bertubrukan, dan saling memeluk.

Nyaman... nyaman sekali... kehangatan cinta yang luar biasa merasuk hati Hiroki, menjahit luka di hatinya dengan cepat. Meluruhkan semua amarahnya sampai habis. Keegoisanya lebur. Lebur dalam pelukan penuh kasih dari seorang Kusama Nowaki...

"Hiro-san sayang," bisik Nowaki, "ayo _kita_ pulang..."

* * *

**Dalam rasa pahit ini**

**Kusadari Tuhan masih ada bersamaku**

**Menata batinku yang nyaris mati**

**Untuk kembali memilihkmu bertahta di hati ini**

**.**

**Aku menangis dalam hati**

**Menangis karena kita telah kembali**

**Dala rasa bahagia**

**Cinta seperti sebelumnya**

**.**

**Dan skandal ini pun berakhir...**

**

* * *

**

**FIN**

* * *

Arrrggghhh... endingnya nggantung banget nih! *banting flashdisk 1 giga hasil curian (?)*

Ahaha... ini emang tamat, tapi juga belum tamat! (Lho?) maksudnya adalah...** MASIH ADA BONUS CHAPTER!** Tapi mulai dari sini siapkan dirimu!

**BONUS CHAPTER IS MATURE CONTENT**

*author digampar berjama`ah*

weitzz... sebelum ngitip lemon yg q bkin, tekan dulu tombol review N tingalin review kalian untuk chapter ini! OKE!


	8. Bonus chapter LEMON

Warning : Bonus chapter Contents **L E M O N**, **RATED M, **mature scene, dosa tanggung sendiri, flame gak boleh masuk. PAHAM?

Sekedar memenuhi janji saya kepada :

"Dia" : Iyya akhi, sya sudah mbikin pesanan akhi *plaakkk*

Loveless G : Senpai, ni silver dah bikin lemonya. Gak hot banget, cz q masi dibawah umur. Oke? mari tebrkan kebejadan di kalangan fujo n funda, hahaha,... *PLAAAKKK*

VIRGO THE ANIME LUPHERZ : bukanya saya tidak mendukungmu bertobat brother... tapi salahmu sendiri ngapload fic 'diary sang seme' yg bkin saya napsu bwt ikut2 bikin PWP

My Ex Uke : Baby, thanks uda ngasii banyak inspirasi

Bang L (siapapun namamu, q jga gak tau) : no comment... baca aja

Et cetera... (?)

**WARNING : PWP**

* * *

**SCANDAL**

By : Argentum F. Silver-chan

* * *

**Aku melihatmu**

**Dalam rengkuhan lelaki itu**

**Dalam gelegak telaga rindu**

**Yang membuncahkan serpihan rasa**

**Yang pernah hilang dan pernah tertunda**

* * *

Hiroki menyamankan posisinya dalam dekapan sang seme. Angin malam yang pelan berhembus, menerbitkan hawa dingin yang merangsek setiap jengkal kapiler darah. Tapi tidak disini, dalam pelukan Nowaki, angin terdinginpun takkan sampai menjamah tubuh Hiroki. Hiroki bernafas lega.

"Setelah semua ini terjadi," Hiroki berbisik, "Apakah kau masih sayang padaku?"

"Masih Hiro-san" balas Nowaki, "Sekarang dan selamanya..." ucapnya halus. Ucapan yang ditutup dengan kecupan dalam –dan panjang, tepat di bibir sang asisten dosen. Kehangatan familiar itu menjalar cepat, menaungi tubuh keduanya, dalam rasa nikmat. Lembut, manis dan basah, menyatu –berbaur mesra dalam rongga hangat itu.

"Aku mencintaimu," lirih Nowaki, tulus.

* * *

Sprai putih itu nyaris tercabik, menjadi alas ring percintaan mereka. Kusut, dan basah oleh cairan yang dimuntahkan tubuh keduanya.

"Ahhh..." Hiroki mencoba menahan suaranya, ketika Nowaki mulai memanjanya –lagi. Tubuh putih polos yang kini terekspos sempurna itu menggelinjang, antara sakit dan nyaman yang dipersembahkan sang seme. Nowaki menyeringai.

"Kenapa kau menahanya, aku ingin mendengar suaramu..."

"Jangan egois! Kau pikir aku ini ap... AKKHH!" suara Hiroki terputus oleh satu teriakan keras –respons atas gerakan kasar Nowaki di bawah sana. Ia menggigit bibirnya sendiri, saat ia merasakan sentuhan lembut diantara kedua pahanya. Ada rasa nikmat yang menjalari badanya, dan pelan-pelan mulai mengirimnya ke langit ke tujuh.

"Ahhh..."

"Hnngg..."

"Ssshhh..."

"Ti..tidak...Akkhhh..."

Suara yang seksi mendominasi. Nowaki tersenyum, semakin bersemangat.

"Tenangkan dirimu," bisiknya sedukif. Setetes peluh mengaliri pipi mulusnya, meluncur turun, menetes satu persatu ke bawah. Ah... ia terlalu menforsir tenaganya, hanya untuk membangun sendratari kenikmatan cinta ini.

Nowaki mengecup kening Hiroki, sebelum ia melakukan'nya' lagi. Menikam tubuh telanjang ukenya, menikamnya semakin dalam –dan keras.

"AHH...NOWAKIIII! you BAKA!" Hiroki menggeliat, mulai meracau, "Deeper...deeper...FASTER! Akkhhh... akkhhh..."

Bingo! Klimaks mendekat. Nowaki mengigit sudut bibirnya, semakin memaksakan sisa energinya untuk ini. Ketika kejantananya mulai beradu dengan pangkal paha Hiroki, melahirkan friksi nikmat yang menggairahkan. Hiroki terengah.

"I`m... c... cum..."

"AAAKKKHHHHH!"

* * *

Nowaki menutup matanya, mensugesti pikiranya sendiri, 'aku masih punya energi untuk ini...' bisiknya dalam hati. Iseng, ia melirik Hiroki yang terkapar di sisinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja..." tanya Nowaki.

"Apanya yang baik-baik saja! Uhh... sakit..." keluh Hiroki, jengkel. Masih terdengar sisa nafasnya yang tadi nyaris terputus karena kelakuan liar sang seme.

"Ah... Hiro-san kan yang meneriaki aku supaya lebih dalam dan lebih cepat, hehe..."

Plaaakk! Tangan Hiroki melayang ke wajah sang seme. Kemudian semua menjadi hening. Nowaki mengira Hiroki sudah tiduadr, lantas ia pun memutuskan untuk menyusulnya ke alam mimpi.

"..."

"Nowaki..." bisik Hiroki. Nowaki bangun.

"Ya?"

"Umm... rasanya aneh..." Hiroki memelankan suaranya, "Aku merasa... mau lagi..."

"Kau ini!" dengan sekali gerakan, Nowaki menekan bahu kokoh Hiroki dan mulai mendaki naik keatas tubuhnya. Berniat mengulang kenikmatan tadi.

"Aku lelah..." keluh Hiroki.

"Aku masih ingin KAU. Malam ini... Biarkan aku melakukanya untukmu," bisiknya seraya menjulurkan lidahnya sedikit, menyapa telinga sensitif Hiroki, membuat ukenya itu mendesah pelan. Respons yang bagus. Nowaki menyeringai...

Ia menurunkan sedikit posisinya dan menciptakan jalur-jalur saliva pada abdomen sang uke, mengecupnya keras dan meninggalkan jejak kemerahan –tanda milik yang tak bisa diganggu gugat lagi. Hiroki adalah miliknya, SEUTUHNYA.

Jemari Nowaki mengusap jajaran tanda kemerahan itu... dalam rasa puas. "Aku mohon... jangan biarkan orang lain menyentuhmu" Nowaki memberi jeda pada ucapanya " –bahkan hanya untuk sebuah ciuman. Karena KAU milikku, sepenuhnya..."

Lidah kasarnya terjulur, menyeruak masuk dan menyapa rongga mulut hangat Hiroki, membuat sang pemilik nama mengerang keras.

"Uhh... Nngghh..."

Sesuatu dibawah sana meminta sentuhan lebih–

* * *

Sprai putih tak berdosa itu semakin tercabik. Hiroki tak berdaya dibawah kuasa mutlak sang seme, tubuhnya tak sanggup menolak –bahkan untuk sedetik saja. Dalam sentuhan, sentakan, guncangan keras itu-

Ia menenggelamkan wajah tampanya di dada bidang Nowaki, menenggelamkan kesadaranya, menenggelamkan logikanya, dalam padang kenikmatan cinta mereka...

* * *

**F I N**

* * *

*Author mepet di pojok ruangan, badan panas dingin, jantung berdetak kenceng (lupa vaksin rabies!)* GYAAA~~~ THEEDAAAKK!*Author melarikan diri ke masjid untuk bertobat*

Nowaki : mau melarikan diri kemanapun rasanya ga akan berubah deh *sweatdrops*

Hiroki : seenaknya aja fujo gila itu mengekspos apa yang aku lakuin ma Nowaki *blush*

Nowaki : Hiro-san... mumpun authornya lagi minggat, mending gituan lagi yuk!

Plak!

Buakk!

Jdakk!

Gloddagghh!

Meoongg...

Author : *ngakakz* KATAKAN PADAKU! Lemonya gak mantep kan? Ya, karena sejak awal emang rated nya T, bukan M~! Maafkan saiia tmen2... saiia kan masih dibawah umur... TERLALU DIBAWAH UMUR! *nangis guling2. Ditendang ke rumah Pak Ustadz buat belajar 'alif fathah a, alif kasrah i' biar akhlak nya mbener!*

Hayyo ngaku! Siapa yang dari kemarin minta lemon ke Silver...?WAJIB REVIEW! Wkwkwkw...

R

E

V

I

E

W

A

N

D

J

A

N

G

A

N

F

L

A

M

E

;D


End file.
